Arches and Gates
by AirElemental101
Summary: When Roy joined Ed in his trip through the Gate neither expected to live, let alone be immediately pushed into battle for a world opposite to their own! But there's a much greater battle on the horizon, one of cosmic scale... HPFMA RoyEd
1. Enter the Full Metal Alchemist

**- - Spoilers in story for the end of HP: OotP as well as HBP and the end of the Full Metal Alchemist Anime series as well as other points in the canon story - - **

Author's note: For this chapter some things are the same, others are different. The first excerpt is straight from OotP, no changes. The first part of the Full Metal Alchemist excerpt is basically what happened during part of the last episode of the anime series. The biggest change is with Roy- for the purposes of this story, he is not ambushed by Archer outside of the Fuhrer's house and he knew where Edward had gone. Let's say that Ed explained it all to him on the car ride. Second- yes I know there was more to Bellatrix's escape from the atrium to the Hall of Doors, but frankly I didn't feel like writing all that out so I kinda skipped it. Actually, I forgot how much more there was but really don't feel like rewriting that section just for something so minor.

**Important: This A/N is up-to-date as of 01-07-07—Several parts of this story have been edited. If you've read it before, you might want to give it a scan over again. Some parts are ones I wasn't happy with to begin with and wanted to change, others were gaps in logic that I felt the need to change. In fact, the other day I was rereading the end of HP: OotP and I realized just how much I had forgotten. When I did, I was left staring at the book in an excellent imitation of the Home Alone scream pose. So here I am left with gaps in logic and story that I'm trying to consolidate and work in. Sure I could play the AU card, but I'd really like to keep it as close as possible to the story line, at least at this point. So please forgive me if something is either changed or 'under construction' so to speak. And before you say anything—yes Roy uses Japanese in ch. 2. It is explained in an a/n and an explanation will be worked in later. Really, just understand that this is fanfiction and I will not be receiving any pay for this, so the occasional lapse in logic is to be expected. I just hope you enjoy the story nevertheless.**

_**I ought to also warn you now- this is a RoyxEd. If you have a problem with it, then don't read it.**_

**Chapter 1: Enter the Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body- they were saved._

_Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line- _

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sailed backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen though the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry-"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry-"_

"_We can still reach him-"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."_

"_Ed, are you alive?" asked Roze._

"_Yeah," said Edward, blinking himself awake. As he did he felt warm tears fall down his cheek. "Why am I crying?" he asked as he dried the tears with his hand._

"_Al performed a transmutation on you," said Roze as Ed sat up from the floor, looking around, "On your dead body…"_

_Ed turned and faced Roze as slowly comprehension began to dawn on him, "He used the Philosopher's Stone to affix my soul to my body…" Horror stuck him as he sat forward, "Then, what happened to Al?!"_

_Roze bit her lip and lowered her head, unable to look Ed in the eye._

_Ed's eyes widened and he felt fresh tears threaten to come forth. "Al disappeared?"_

_Ed stood and began to look around the room desperately. "Al! Al! Al! AL!!!"_

_But no one answered. His yells only succeeded in upsetting Roze's baby._

"_You should get out of here," said Ed, turning to Roze. "And sorry, but, can you take him with you?" he asked, motioning towards Wrath, laying wounded on the other side of the room._

"_What about you?" asked Roze._

"_I'm going to destroy this place," said Ed, turning to look at the god forsaken ballroom of the cursed underground city, "So that no one ever seeks the Philosopher's Stone again."_

"_You're right," said Roze, lowering her head slightly, "You'll come when you're finished, right?" she asked hopefully. "Because you still have a good pair of legs."_

_Ed smiled, but inside they both knew the answer._

_General Roy Mustang glared at the pile of ooze that had once been the Fuhrer Bradley. In his mind he saw the Fuhrer strangling his own child and saw the corpse of his closest friend and confidante Hughes…_

_And then over both of them a vision of a golden eyed angel, hardened far too early by life, took over his senses…_

_This man- no, creature- had hurt them, directly or indirectly… he had hurt them all…_

_He had hurt Edo-kun…_

_His fury built up for one more attack-_

"_Die you bastard!" _

_And he let the flames consume the last of the homunculus._

_As the fire from their battle began to engulf the house completely, Roy grabbed up the young boy thrown carelessly to the side and ran from the house._

_He had to make it in time- Edward needed him._

_Ed stood in the middle of the complex human transmutation array with several smaller arrays patterned over his skin._

'_If what my father said is true, right now Al's body and soul are inside of that gate. There's no equivalent trade for a life. No matter how hard I try, it might be in vain. But…'_

"_You won't disappear," said Ed quietly. "I'll bring you back."_

_He clapped his hands, forming the Alchemic Circle, and touched them to the array on this chest. Blue light shown first from the arrays on his body, and then spread to the array on the floor of the room. Power surged forth from him and he began to feel the threads of reality tear and stretch around him._

_But before he could be enveloped and taken completely, he felt a pair of arms circle around him._

"_And neither will you," said a familiar voice in his ear._

_And then the light poured forth around and through them, taking them into it completely._

Harry was still fighting to free himself from Lupin when suddenly a blinding blue light was emitted from the arch. Everyone in the room stopped their duels to turn and watch the phenomenon and all saw a body come flying out from the arch just as the light faded to a soft glow coming from the person who had emerged. Needless to say everyone was shocked and confused. And for a moment, enemy and allies alike set aside differences to exchange confused glances. What the hell had just happened?!

It was Bella Lestrange who recovered first. She strode towards the person on the dais who appeared to be coming to, slowly lifting himself off the floor. The person looked up just as the woman lifted her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell left her wand and sped towards the defenseless bystander. Harry started to yell a warning when blue light once again filled the room. It was only a split second, but when the light was gone everyone stared in shock.

Where before there had been nothing there was now a solid rock wall between Bella and the boy. Bella stepped back in confusion, but didn't lower her wand.

"Where- how-?!"

"Wow, it worked," said a surprised voice from the other side of the wall. Then there came a dark chuckle. "You made a _bad_ mistake attacking me... now let's have some fun."

A clap was heard and blue light flashed as a giant hand of stone rose from the floor, grabbing hold of Bella in a tight fist.

Anger and surprise shown in her eyes. "What magic is this? Who are you?!"

But Harry didn't wait for an answer. He could still see Sirius falling through that arch way. And realizing that the werewolf had released him in his surprise, Harry ran forward and yelled, "You killed Sirius. I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bella gave a bark for a laugh, before the stone hand exploded. It appeared she hadn't lost hold of her wand. As soon as she landed on the floor she took off at a fast run up the stairs and out of the atrium, Harry running after her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had taken a moment for it to dawn on Edward that he was still alive. According to his plan, he should have been dead. But here he was, sitting on some sort of platform in the middle of a large room. He had been so shocked with the revelation he hadn't noticed the several people standing in the midst of combat to stare at him. It had only come to his attention as the heavy lidded woman had approached him, holding a stick out as a weapon.

'Oh, crap…' he thought. Couldn't people give him a break? He had just escaped from certain death and people had to go and start picking a fight with him already! His bad day was getting worse and it was doing nothing for his mood.

"Avada Kedavra!" the woman yelled, pointing the stick at him.

He hadn't actually expected anything to happen, but when the light began to coalesce at the tip of the stick his brain kicked into overdrive. And despite the fact that logically he knew that alchemy shouldn't work on this side of the gate his first initial response was to erect a wall with it. Imagine his surprise when it worked.

"Wow, it worked," said Edward, just as surprised as the woman on the other side of the new wall stuttering in her confusion. Then an evil smirked crossed his face. If the others had been able to see it, they would have been frightened. It was time to out some of that bad day aggression. "You made a _big_ mistake attacking me… now let's have some fun," he said, clapping his hands and touching them to the floor.

On the other side of the wall he heard a shriek, and thus knew that alchemy had worked again, so it was definitely not a fluke.

"What magic is this? Who are you?!"

'Magic?' thought Ed with a frown.

Then a new voice cut through the bustle. "You killed Sirius! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The woman laughed before an explosion sent pieces of the stone hand Ed had transmuted flying in several directions. Ed ran around the wall just in time to see the woman running out of the atrium with a black haired boy following closely on her heels.

"Harry! No!" yelled a brown haired man off to the side. In fact several people were crying out for him to stop, telling him not to get himself killed. But everyone was too busy fighting their own attacker to be able to go after him, not even with the old man up at the top taking down several at a time.

"Err! Stupid kids!" growled out Ed as he flew up the stairs after the black haired boy. He entered the room just as the guy flung open a door to the right.

"Hey!" Ed yelled as he ran out the door after him. He was just able to reach the elevator in time as it closed its doors and started moving upward.

"Who are you? What do you want? You can't stop me-" yelled Harry at the strange blonde kid that had run after him.

"Who said I wanted to stop you? That woman's a bitch, I'll help you catch her," said Edward, leaning against the wall.

Harry's eyebrows knitted as he frowned. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Edward Elric, you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, try not to get yourself killed. You seem to have people down there who'd be upset."

Harry nodded as the elevator doors opened and he dashed out towards the fleeing woman.

"Err-" Harry growled as he tried to catch up with her. Blue light flashed and crackled as a wall sprung up right in front of her, sending her smack into it.

Harry stopped and took aim, "Crucio!" he yelled, pushing the rage of Sirius' murder behind the curse.

Bella gave a small scream as she twitched on the floor. But it only lasted a moment and then she was back on her feet with a maniacal grin.

"Righteous anger won't hurt me for long, Potter. You have to want to hurt someone, make them suffer. Here, let me demonstrate!

"Crucio!" she yelled, her wand pointing at Harry.

But at that moment Ed stepped in the way with his right arm outstretched taking the full hit of the curse. But nothing happened.

It was just then that Harry noticed what he should have seen from the moment he saw the golden eyed boy- he had what appeared to be a mechanical arm.

"How-? Who-? What are you?"

"I am Major Edward Elric…

The Full Metal Alchemist!"


	2. Enter the Flame Alchemist

Author's note: Once again, several parts of this chapter are as they are at the end of OotP, verbatim. I can only reiterate that I do not own HP or FMA, and therefore only retain rights to claim the authoring of this fic, beyond the excerpts taken from both the canon works, and my own original characters. And I warn you now- the PoV can and will change abruptly and with out warning. Follow along…

**Chapter 2: Enter the Flame Alchemist**

What Edward _didn't_ see…

When Edward ran out of the lower atrium he never looked back… which is why he missed the archway once again blaze with light, this time bright red. And he didn't see the looks on the wizards' faces as yet another body fell out of the veiled archway. By now they had rounded up all the Death Eaters in the department, had them restrained and were about to run to find Harry. But the sudden appearance of yet another stranger brought them up to the dais to investigate.

Unlike the other, this one had a shirt on, and had short black hair and a pale complexion. He had fallen forward out of the archway and was currently trying to push himself up. As they neared he looked up at them with dark sapphire eyes.

"You there! Who are you?" asked Mad-Eye as they approached. Lupin could hear the man trying to say something but it was barely audible. He bent down to hear him better.

"Edo - Edo-kun… Where is Edward?"

'Edward?' thought Lupin, confused. Then he remembered the short blonde kid that had been the first to appear.

"A short blonde kid? Hair down his back?"

The dark haired man gave a soft chuckle at the description. "Yes, the _very_ short blonde guy…"

"Wait- that was a boy?" asked Tonks in confusion.

"He was attacked when he came out of the archway. He and one of our own went in pursuit of the attacker," said Lupin.

A transformation came over the tired man when he heard that Edward had been attacked- a furious frown took over his features and his glare intensified. Several Order members took a couple steps back.

"Was he injured?" the man asked in a dark voice as he began to stand.

"No, but- sir! You are the one injured!" said Lupin as he saw the deep gash carved through the man's left shoulder. It looked as if someone had tried to carve a path straight to his heart!

"Where is he now?" he asked as he began to walk forward.

"I'm not absolutely sure. But I must find them myself so would you care to accompany me?" asked an old man with a long white beard who stepped up beside him. Roy nodded and quickly followed behind him. He didn't know who these people were, but right now he didn't care- as long as Edward was alright.

"It would be quicker if we just apparated. Do you know how?" asked the old man.

Roy shook his head and the old man set a hand on his good shoulder. "Then I will transport you myself. This may feel a little strange-"

Suddenly Roy felt as if all the particles in his being were shattered by a soundless blast. But just as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving the two men standing in a different place than where they had been and Roy wondering if he had felt anything after all.

The sound of curses drew the two of them to another large atrium with a golden statue in the centre. And standing in the middle of the room was a woman and two short figures- one raven and one golden haired.

Roy was just about to call out to Edward when the woman lifted a strange stick and aimed it at the raven haired boy.

"Crucio!" she yelled with the stick pointing straight out.

Roy was stunned to see light form as the tip and shoot out toward the boy. But he was horrified to see Edward run out between the boy and the light, his auto-mail arm outstretched as if to catch it. Whatever that light was, Roy knew it wasn't good and he didn't want it to touch his Edward…

'Wait- _my_ Edward? Where did that come from?' a small voice at the back of his mind inquired.

Roy was about to yell out at Edward but his cry died on his lips as the light struck the automail—

But nothing happened.

"How-? Who-? _What_ are you?!" cried the woman in mad confusion.

Edward straightened and held himself with poise as he spoke in a strong voice-

"I am Major Edward Elric… the Full Metal Alchemist!"

Roy was momentarily stunned to hear the strength and pride in Edward's voice as he gave his rank and title. As far as Roy had ever known, Edward had always been a begrudging 'dog of the military.' He had never heard Fullmetal take pride in his military credentials. Roy felt something inside him lurch, but it couldn't be…

"An alchemist, eh? Interesting…" said a cold voice from the front of he atrium, the person hid from view by the golden statues at the centre.

There was a pause, and when the hidden person spoke again, it trembled in rage. "What have you done, Potter?!"

"Master?" inquired the confused woman.

"I see it in his mind… You idiots have allowed Potter to destroy the prophesy… you have failed me!"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed the groveling woman, throwing herself down at her master's feet, beyond Roy's line of sight.

"Be quiet, Bella," said the man dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

'Whoa, wait… did he just say 'Ministry of _Magic_'?' thought Roy in disbelief. And by the look on Edward's face, a similar thought was crossing his.

"But Master- he is here- he is below-"

But apparently he paid her no attention. For the next thing he said was directed toward the raven headed boy who must have been Potter.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Simultaneously it seemed, the old man next to Roy waved one of the strange stick-like artifacts towards the statues and Edward clapped his hand and hit the floor, transmuting yet another wall to protect him and the Potter boy.

Feeling relatively sure that Fullmetal would take care of himself and Potter he turned his attention toward the rest of the room. The statues were now moving in different directions, each with a specified order. And with the statues gone, Roy could get a full look at the man beyond.

But when he saw him, he had to amend himself- _creature_ would be a better word for him. He looked like some demonic mixture between a snake and a man. There may have at one time been humanity in those features, but no more.

"What-?" the Snakeman said, staring around. His eyes lighted on the old man next to Roy and he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

'So that's what the old man's name is,' thought Roy.

As Snakeman said this both Potter and Edward turned to look. But while Potter was looking at Dumbledore, Edward was staring slack jawed at Roy.

"Roy…" said Edward, shocked. How did the Colonel end up here?

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore, walking forward into the room. "The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" spat Snakeman as he sent a beam of green light towards Dumbledore, which he side stepped.

Roy made his way towards the boys. Potter seemed to finally take notice of him while Edward hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"Colonel- How did you get here?" asked Ed as Roy neared.

But Roy didn't get a chance to answer. From the corner of his eye he saw the woman, Bella, escape from the statue that had been pinning her to the ground. As soon as she was free she raised her stick-thingy, ready to shoot another blast of dangerous light in their direction. Roy walked forward and stood between Bella and the boys.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stand aside now!" she growled.

"Roy-" he heard Edward say hesitantly.

Roy's glare merely intensified at the woman's threat. Slowly he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and on one of them was a white glove with a red symbol on the back.

"Oh shit," said Edward, grabbing Potter and throwing he and himself behind one of the transmuted walls.

"No one threatens Fullmetal besides me," Roy said in a dangerous whisper which none the less carried out across the room, sending an involuntary shudder down Bella's spine. Seeing it, Roy gave her a hateful grin.

"Cold? I can help you with that…"

_Snap_

Even Dumbledore and Snakeman stopped their duel to watch as flames erupted wildly, circling like a tornado around a figure at the centre. Screams echoed through the atrium as Bella experience what felt like the Flames of Hell. From behind the wall Harry watched in horror, while Ed merely watched in cold indifference.

Finally the flames subsided, leaving clouds of smoke in its wake.

"Is she…" said Harry, half afraid and half hopeful of the answer.

"No. The colonel had control of it. But she's never going to look the same again, and there will be massive nerve damage…" said Ed.

"How could he do that? How…?" said Harry, gazing out to where Bella was, revulsion evident on his face.

"Rules of war, it was her or us. He restrained himself- he could have killed her," said Ed.

"You and yours don't seek to kill us, Dumbledore?" called Snakeman, his scarlet eyes narrowed above a strange shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Snakeman as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Snakeman.

'Tell that to a homunculus,' thought Ed.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Snakeman and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was a one-armed centaur statue, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces.

He and Snakeman bandied a few more jets of light about before suddenly Snakeman vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Ed in confusion.

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Snakeman reappeared, standing in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

Ed looked up at the burst of flame above Dumbledore and called out to Roy, "Hey colonel! What are you doing?"

"It's not me," Roy called back, watching.

At the same time Harry yelled, "Look out!"

But even as he shouted, one more jet of Snakeman's green light had flown at Dumbledore and a massive snake that seemed to appear out of no where attacked-

A bird, the most beautiful either man had ever seen, swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened its beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. He burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled, flightless, yet still alive. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his stick-thingy in one, long, fluid movement- the snake flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke, and the water in the pool rose up and covered Snake man like a cocoon of molten glass-

For a few seconds Snakeman was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass-

Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

Sure it was over, Harry made to run out from behind his protective wall, but Dumbledore bellowed, "Stay where you are, Harry!"

Roy noticed that for the first time Dumbledore sounded frightened. As far as he could see Snakeman was no where to be seen-

Then from behind him he heard Potter start screaming bloody murder, as if he were being ripped apart. And as he turned and stared, his mouth hung open on its hinges.

Harry stood with first clenched so tightly Roy was afraid the boy was about to bring blood. But what really shocked him was when Harry opened his eyes- they were blood red. And then he spoke-

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore…"_

Both Roy and Ed stood transfixed by the sight. What was he saying?!

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

"It's not Potter," said Ed. "That man is _inside_ of Potter. But how…?"

"Possession," said Roy quietly.

Suddenly an unearthly wail emitted from Potter as what appeared to be some evil cloud left his body and coalesced back into the Snakeman's form. Potter collapsed face first into the stone floor, nearly unconscious.

At the same time flames began erupting from fireplaces around the room and people started streaming out of them into the room, taking in the scene. When they caught sight of the Snakeman, some fainted on the spot, many froze in abject terror, and others whipped out more of the stick-thingies and ran forward. Everywhere there were cries of 'It's him! It's You-Know-Who!' 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!'

"Voldemort!" yelled Dumbledore, striding forward, rage burning in his eyes.

'Voldemort' growled and ran towards where Bella lay amidst ashes.

"Hell no you don't!" yelled Ed, clapping his hands and slapping them to the floor.

Blue light flashed, momentarily blinding those around. When it cleared, they were left gawking.

A stone dome encased the fallen Bella while in front of it sat the largest cannon they had ever seen. Ed flipped up onto the cannon and grabbed hold of the firing chain with an evil smirk.

Voldemort it appeared was in a state of shock. In fact, later many people said they even thought his mouth had hung open for a whole 30 seconds before he realized it.

And by then it was too late.

Ed grabbed the firing chain…

BOOM!!!

Just as Edward was about to pull the chain flames erupted out of the air and destroyed the cannon. Once again everyone stared in shock, even Voldemort.

"Colonel! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You Fullmetal idiot! This isn't the Parade Grounds!"

"No shit genius! It's a battle!"

"No, it's you trying to show off! Stop trying to over compensate, chibi!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?!"

Ed launched himself at the colonel from atop the rubble which was all that was left from his cannon. He landed and tackled the man, his arms flailing wildly in an attempt to land a punch.

Voldemort gave his head a shake to clear it, seemed to give up on Bella as a lost cause, gave the strangers one final confused look and disapparated.

As soon as he was gone everyone sprung back to animation. Dumbledore rushed over to check on Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm- where's Voldemort, where- what happened to Ed, and that guy- who are all these- what's-"

The atrium was streaming with people running here and there trying to make heads and tails of what they had just seen. And in the middle of it all Roy and Ed continued to fight. At the moment Ed was flinging his arms aggressively towards the colonel who merely held the pint sized alchemist at arms length by holding his head in place.

"Ergh!!! Let me go you filthy, womanizing bastard!"

"My, my… language Fullmetal, language… there are ladies nearby… including yourself!"

"What?!!!"

Roy was laughing at the look on the short alchemist's face until he found himself flipped over the muscular midget's back onto the ground, rolled over and pinned with his arms behind his back. In another setting and time he may have enjoyed it. But knowing there were several watching eyes… it was rather embarrassing.

"Fullmetal! As your commanding officer I demand you release me!"

"Look around you, Roy! This isn't Amestris! Whatever authority you had over me is null and void now! For all we know we'll never see Central again, so why should I care any more about rank here than I did there?!"

'Oh shit, he's right,' thought Roy as he saw one of his biggest playing cards fly out the figurative window.

"Err… fine, just get off me you twit!" growled Roy as menacingly as he could with his face ground into the floor.

"Fine," said Fullmetal with a last slap to the back of his ex-CO's head. The colonel growled darkly as he stood up, massaging his sore and wounded shoulders.

"Sir! I saw him! He was right there before he disapparated!"

"I know Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered a man wearing pajamas under a pinstriped cloak who was gasping as though he had just run miles. If anyone could be described as a 'duffer' in Ed's book, this guy was it.

"Merlin's beard—here—here! In the Ministry of Magic! Great heavens above—It doesn't seem possible-"

"Better believe it," said Ed with his arms crossed. With ever word 'Duffer' said he liked him less and less.

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forward so that the new comers realized he was there for the first time, "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them"

"And there's one extra-crispy bitch contained in that stone dome over there I can serve up to you when you're ready," said Ed with an evil smirk.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Cornelius, apparently beside himself with amazement. "You- here- I- I-"

He looked wildly around at the others he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men- and win again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with you own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, it is time you listen to sense!"

'Damn, and I thought _our_ government was bad,' thought Roy. 'Wait, our government _was_ that bad… no scratch that, it was worse… theirs may be run by idiots, but at least it isn't run by soulless, homicidal, half-humans bent on mass destruction and content with genocide.'

"I- don't- well-" blustered Cornelius, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do.

Ed obliged him, "This is where you order your men to apprehend the suspects, give the good guys a hand shake and a pat on the back and a promise of a promotion or a pay raise and demand a report on all that happened ASAP while attempting to take credit for it yourself."

"Very well- Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you- you will need to tell me exactly- the Fountain of Magical Brethren- what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the man, woman, and centaur now lay scattered. Then he turned towards Roy and Ed and threw up his hands, "And who are _they_?!"

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Harry- Harry Potter?"

'How does Duffer know Potter? There must be something larger going on here,' thought Ed. A glance shared with Roy told him they were on the same wavelength.

"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry is back at school."

While Dumbledore wandered off to take care of the business with Harry and Duffer, Roy and Ed walked over towards the dome and the wreckage that was the cannon. Remembering he and Roy's brawl, Ed's eye brow twitched.

Several men and women in large robes stood around the structure, prodding it with their 'magical' sticks.

"Need some help there?" asked Ed smartly as they approached.

"This is- This is fantastic!" said one particularly enthusiastic guy with thick glasses.

"Why?" asked the colonel, earning him another glare from Ed.

"It's a perfect dome made from the materials of the floor, but there is some variables that I'm not seeing… it's as if the composition of the ground mutated…"

"It may be an effect of the transmutation process. When you rearrange particles, occasionally the composition is slightly inconsistent. And since I was going for a quick job, I didn't pay that much attention to the details of the chemical and material breakdown and reconstruction…"

"Wait- you're telling me _you_ did this?" asked the man with a wide-eyed expression. "How is that possible? Well, you must be pretty talented for a twelve year old…"

"WHO SAID I WAS SO SMALL I COULD BE CONFUSED WITH AN INFANTILE CHIBI MONKEY?!!!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal, you're giving me a headache …" said Roy, rubbing his head with his good arm. It was then that Ed noticed the massive gash on Roy's left shoulder.

"My god, Roy… what happened?" he gasped as he moved quickly over to his side, inspecting the wound.

"It's nothing, just a little souvenir from our dear ex-Fuhrer," said Roy, trying to move away so Ed couldn't look too close.

"Little my ass! You're still bleeding! Did he try to cut your heart out or what? Wait, don't answer that right now... Damn it, I must have pulled the wound back open when I tackled you! Why didn't you tell me you idiot?!" Ed would have slapped Roy if he hadn't felt so bad already about re-opening the wound earlier. So instead he contented himself with chastising and mothering Roy like a mother hen.

Both were too involved in their squabbling to notice the strange looks they were receiving from the ministry officials around them. Had they not just seen those two fighting tooth and nail? Now they were bickering like an old married couple?!

"I don't give a shit, we are finding you an infirmary now!" said Ed, looking around as if he half expected to see one pop out of a wall.

"Sirs, if you would kindly come with me I will take you to someone who will transport you to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts where there is an excellent healer who can mend you up in no time," said Dumbledore as he approached.

"Wait! We need to get to the woman you mentioned under the dome!" called the man with thick glasses.

Edward wordlessly clapped his hands and placed them on the dome. In a flash of blue light the rock dome exploded into thousands of petals that floated harmlessly to the floor all around the room.

"Wow…" said many voices around the room as the watched the petals slowly fall from the ceiling.

"There's the woman," said Ed as he turned back to walk protectively next to Roy as they searched out their ride.

"By Merlin! It's Bellatrix Lestrange! But look at those burns!"

"What a waste…"

They were walking to the back of the room and were just coming up on a man that Ed recognized from down below when he saw Roy falling back right next to him.

"Roy?" asked Ed turning towards him just in time to see him falling, his eyes closed. He had passed out.

"Roy!" yelled Ed, grabbing hold of him, supporting him to keep him from falling to the floor.

Dumbledore turned back in time to see the young boy catch the man as he fainted. He had lost too much blood- if they didn't get him to Hogwarts soon they may loose him.

But what shocked him were the emotions he could feel flickering through the boy's mind. Even though he had just witnessed a violent brawl between the two of them, and though there was certainly large amounts of annoyance and even some resentment, overall- especially at the moment- there were overflowing emotions raging from protectiveness to- well, let's just say that innocent infatuation just didn't quite cover it.

But Dumbledore put these thoughts away as he and Lupin stepped forward to help support the injured man's weight.

"We need to go now, before we lose him!" said Lupin, pulling the man's good arm around his neck, holding him up easily. Thank Merlin for werewolf strength.

"I just made this portkey, it will take you directly to the hospital wing. Normally I would say that it wasn't good to use a portkey while he was so injured, but we have little choice," said Dumbledore. "I will come see you all when I am done speaking with Harry."

Lupin nodded and grabbed a hold of the golden hand from one of the broken statues and laid one of Roy's hands limply over it. He then motioned for Ed to also put his hand on, and he did so, but with much skepticism.

"Three… two… one…" he counted, looking at his watch.

Then Ed felt a tug under his navel and his feet leave the ground.

**A/N AS OF 01-07-07: I realized much after the writing of this chapter that Roy would _not_ in fact have had his gloves according to the last episode of the series. However, I am incredibly lazy, and unless you want me to spend all my time trying to fix that mistake as opposed to figuring out my next chapters, hopefully you'll forgive me on this. Once again, lets just say that that bit of the series was changed and Roy did in fact have a pair of working gloves on him. xx;**


	3. Observations and Conversations

AN: In response to one of the reviews:

No, Dumbledore is not all knowing. However, he is a powerful legilimens, and was scraping across the impressions floating through their minds. Thoughts flash by without notice, but Dumbledore seized on them.

**Chapter 3: Observations and Conversations**

Several hours later found Ed sitting beside Roy's bed, keeping watch. Despite the fact that no one here had moved to harm either of them, and they had in fact helped them out a bit, he did not trust that they wouldn't try something now that there was more time to consider their options. So here he was, in an isolated room near the hospital wing, keeping guard beside Roy's bed. And that was where he still was when Dumbledore stopped in later that night.

Once again he stopped to survey the two strangers who had so suddenly and so strangely entered the mix. They would have piqued his interest anyway, but the fact that they had emerged from the Death Gate made everything all the more strange and exciting. He fully intended to find out more about these two and their strange powers and origin.

And now that he had the time, he decided to take a closer look at his new guests. Enshrouded with invisibility spells and muffled by a spell for silence, he walked closer to the two.

The one in the bed had short, dark hair and a pale complexion, though part of that may have been due to pain and blood loss. He was a very handsome man with smooth, refined features and Dumbledore vaguely remembered the deep, dark sapphires that were his eyes. His name he had gathered was 'Roy Mustang'.

The other could be Roy's antithesis with long golden locks pulled back in a loose braid that almost perfectly matched the gold of his eyes. In fact, if Dumbledore had to choose a word to describe the young man in front of him, 'golden' would have been it. His features too were smooth but lacked the 'suave' essence of his counterpart. His skin itself was a golden tan- he obviously spent much time outdoors. In short (pun intended), the boy could be described as 'pretty'. And despite his height (or lack there of), Dumbledore could tell by his poise and the look in his strange golden eyes, a look he recognized as one not unlike Harry's, that this boy was much older, wiser, and stronger than he appeared. And his apparently mechanical arm was an enigma in itself. His name, he was told, was Edward Elric.

As he watched them, his mind wandered back to the impressions he had received back at the ministry. They were a mess of muddled and confused emotions. Chief at the time had been worry, of course, but underlying that worry was a torrent of emotions that only peaked at the surface. Dumbledore wasn't even completely sure _they_ knew that those emotions existed. He had first glimpsed them when he had met Roy in the Death Room. He hadn't understood them at the time- he had mainly felt an over riding desire to check on his companion. It wasn't until he got the two together that other emotions and desires started to poke through. Flashes of their darker thoughts had flashed before him and left him completely bewildered. The two of them fought like rivals, but their minds and hearts flew on the wings of lovers. Thoughts that would have made him blush in his youth flashed through theirs on frequent intervals- and what's more, they didn't seem to notice!

Dumbledore shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. There would be plenty of time to unravel their mysteries. For now, he was content to watch them. As he was turning to go, Dumbledore heard Edward speaking behind him.

"Forget _how_ you were able to follow me, _why_ did you do it? I don't remember much from when I crossed over, but when I try I think I remember someone speaking, and I feel arms wrap around me. It was warm, comforting… things I've never really acquainted with you, you bastard. Why did you come after me? Why?!" Ed banged his fist down on the side table, making the objects on it jump. Dumbledore stood still, watching as Ed's head drooped to his chest.

"Damn you, Colonel… damn you…but… thanks…"

Dumbledore took this as his cue and left as quietly as he came.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was a few days after the incident in the Department of Mysteries that Snape saw an unfamiliar blonde haired kid in a slightly baggy long sleeved red shirt and gloves wandering the halls. It took a few moments for him to recognize him as one of the 'guests' Dumbledore had brought back from that night. He walked up behind him as the boy was investigating one of the portraits and cleared his throat. The boy spun around and Snape was caught in his strange golden eyes.

"You wanted something?" asked the blonde in a bored voice as Snape continued to stare. The boy's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he tried to stand a little more menacingly to try and recover face. Unfortunately for him Edward Elric wasn't one to be intimidated so easily, and he had to hold back a sneer himself as one affixed itself to Snape's features.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I doubt Professor Dumbledore has given you free reign of the castle. Besides you'll probably get lost so why don't you just go back to the hospital wing like a good little boy and-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT PASSING STUDENTS WOULD MISTAKE HIM FOR AN ANT AND STEP ON HIM?!"

Snape actually took a step backwards as the diminutive blonde exploded in rage, swinging his fists angrily about him. He was just about to pull his wand when an amused voice behind them said, "Ah! Mr. Elric! Have you seen enough of the portraits? I see you have already met Professor Snape! Well, come along with me and I shall show you the rest of the way to my office." And with that Dumbledore led away a smoldering Ed and left a very confused Snape.

"I apologize if you've had a confrontation with our Potion's Master- he's a bit of a handful at times and more than a little paranoid, but he has good reason to be, and I'm sure you understand about having a bit of a temper…"

"Humpf! As long as he doesn't insult my height again we should be fine."

"Excellent! Well here we are- the password is 'Hershey'.

As soon as Dumbledore said the word the gargoyle in front of them jumped to the side allowing them entrance to a hidden chamber of some sort. Ed felt his jaw drop a little bit, and not for the first time. When he had been first told about magic he had laughed hysterically. That is, until someone levitated a freakin' cabinet about three feet off the ground. That coupled with all the weird shit he had seen back at the place they had come out of left him doubting his own disbelief.

Dumbledore led him up a moving staircase (more slack-jawed staring) to an ornate door and into an office with an innumerable assortment of odd gadgets. Dumbledore motioned to a seat in front of a stone fireplace before seating himself across from it. Ed sat down and found a bowl of some odd yellow candies pushed under his nose.

"Care for a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Ed shook his head slightly, "No thanks."

"How is the shirt? I notice it's a bit big…"

"It's fine. Now we were going to explain some things to each other?"

"Yes, yes, of course… Would you like to start or I?"

"You," Edward said bluntly.

"Very well, where would you like me to begin? Any questions in particular? I can not promise answers to them all, but I will do the best that I can."

"How can all these things be possible? Magic doesn't exist…"

"Then what do you call what you and your dark haired friend did back at the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Science," said Edward vaguely. He still wasn't sure about this guy. He didn't want to give anything away before he got some answers.

"Science? What kind?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe you were the one who was answering questions…" said Edward.

"Ah yes, forgive me, but I am more than a little curious myself on a few things... How about I answer one question then you answer a question- fair enough?"

"Very well, an Equivalent Trade," said Edward with a nod.

"Yes, so your question?" asked Dumbledore.

"What is magic?"

"It's a force wizards control to manipulate their environment. However, that is the simplified description. Only certain individuals are capable of using magic, and it tends to run in families, though there is such a thing as a muggle-born wizard."

"What's a-"

"Now, now, it's my turn Edward," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Ed growled but nodded his head.

"What 'science' is it that you practiced?"

"Alchemy."

"My dear boy, alchemy is only part science and part magic-"

"No it is not! It is the science of transmuting elements from one form to another! Any intelligent being can do alchemy if they study hard enough! This magic-hogwash is absurd!" yelled Ed, making violent motions with his hands.

"Calm down, Edward. Perhaps if you would describe your form of alchemy we can find where the difference lies."

"The science of alchemy can be described in three steps: understanding, decomposing, and reassembling. In order to perform a transmutation you must understand the complete breakdown of the materials you are transmuting. Beyond that you can only transmute something of equivalent mass that shares at least some of the same base properties. The Law of Equivalent Exchange must be met."

"But what allows you to use alchemy to begin with? There must be a catalyst of some kind…"

"For most it takes an equation we call an array," said Edward.

"You say most, but not all?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question," said Edward. "Now, what the hell is a muggle-born?"

"A muggle is someone with no wizard blood in them, thus a muggle-born would be a child born of non-wizard blood who is none the less able to use magic," said Dumbledore.

"That doesn't make any sense. Laws and theorems aren't just forgotten where they're inconvenient. The muggle parents must carry a recessive gene for magic that becomes active in the child…"

"Be that as it may, that is how it works," said Dumbledore. "Now what about the catalyst? You say an equation, but that would merely give it structure and purpose. There must be an energy exchange involved- what sort of energy is used in alchemy? Where does it come from?"

"What sort of energy is used in magic and where does _it_ come from?" asked Edward stubbornly, crossing his arms. The two glared at each other for a moment before Dumbledore slowly began to grin.

"You're blocking me now, are you?"

"You think I wouldn't notice someone trying to break into my mind?! I felt you nosing around in there that night but I was too busy to bother with it at the time! Now if you wouldn't mind… GET OUT!"

Dumbledore massaged his temples, both from the vocal outburst as well as the mental one.

"Now I have one more question… you claim to be from another world…"

"Yes," growled Edward.

"Then why have I glimpsed in my searches certain… _flashes_ of WW I London?"

Edwards face registered shock before becoming angry. Then he stood as he said, "That is none of your concern-"

"On the contrary, Mr. Elric, it _is_ my concern because I am the only reason you haven't been abducted by the Ministry of Magic already. Many want to erase both you and Mr. Mustang's memories; others, mainly those in the Department of Mysteries, want to bring you back for 'questioning' which can be interpreted to be 'testing'. You see, you came out of a very secret and very mysterious artifact that has been in our possession for many centuries. But despite the best efforts of many talented wizards, its purpose has never been divined. Now here you and your friend come along and the current keepers of that gate are salivating at the chance to get a hold of you. You say you are a scientist- then you can imagine how they feel."

That stopped Edward in his tracks. Flashes of crazed experimenters he had met, like Shou Tucker, flickered through his mind. They wanted he and Mustang for experiments.

From behind him he could hear Dumbledore give a deep sigh, "Mr. Elric, I can understand why you would be distrustful of me, especially with my mind searches. But you must understand that what you witnessed back at the Ministry is just a taste of what awaits this world. We are at war, Mr. Elric, and I have been too trusting in the past. I can not afford to make the same mistakes again."

This time it was Edward who sighed. He was stuck in the middle of only God knows where with only Mustang as back up. Hell, he didn't even know where his father was. Not that he was particularly missing the bastard- he had gotten this far with out him- but just about any familiar face at this point would have been good. No, he needed help. And though he hated to admit it, this old guy seemed alright, despite the freaky mind searching. On a side thought he wondered if he could get the guy to teach him how to do that. For now, he would just have to trust him.

Sort of.

"I may have… been here before. I don't know for sure… but I've crossed the Gate before. This last time was different though. The first time I was transferred into the body of someone else that was already here. This time I seemed to have come through directly. Last time someone also told me that they were in the middle of a large war. I was released back to my own world when the body I was in died after being hit by a crashing flying machine—"

"A zephyr I believe, from your memories," said Dumbledore.

"I don't know. Either way, I ended up back in my world. It turned out that my brother had sacrificed himself to bring me back. I couldn't let that happen. So I exchanged myself for him. That was when I ended up back at that place. For some reason the Gate decided to spit me back out somewhere different."

"As well as at a different time. It has been about 40 or 50 years since WWI raged. It was a muggle war between several countries, though the wizarding world was dragged in at intermittent times, but only in as so far as to help keep our existence secret from the warring armies," said Dumbledore. "But what about the other man? Where does Mr. Mustang come into all of this?"

Ed bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure how much to tell Dumbledore about he and Roy's relationship. 'Oh God, did I just think that?' thought Ed as a look of revulsion crossed his face. Fortunately he was faced away from Dumbledore, so he didn't see it.

"We're… _colleagues_ back in our world…"

"You called him colonel," said Dumbledore plainly.

'Damn! I did, didn't I?'

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Honesty, Mr. Elric, is perhaps the best policy," said Dumbledore, and Ed could almost hear that damn twinkle in his voice.

Ed sighed, "He's my CO, or perhaps ex-CO would be more precise in this situation. We were both in the Amestris military as National Alchemists."

"You as well?" asked Dumbledore inquisitively. "But surely you aren't old enough to be in the military…"

"I'm 17 and I joined when I was 12," said Ed.

"Why would someone so young enlist in the military? And why would they allow it?" asked Dumbledore. The more he heard the more confused he became.

"They allowed it because I'm a prodigy and they wanted my talents at their talents at their disposal. And I joined because I made a promise to my brother that I would return something vital to him. And the only way I could see to do that was with the military's resources," said Ed.

Dumbledore was still curious but heard the tone in Ed's voice and wisely left the matter alone.

"So you weren't lying back at the Ministry? You really are a Major in the military? Not just in military school?"

"So you did hear that? I haven't attended school since I was 8, unless you count my years training under Sensei in alchemy or I and my brother's personal studies before taking the State Alchemist exam."

"Self taught, hm? It takes great discipline to do that…"

"I had a great motivation," said Ed. He turned back to Dumbledore, "So what's your story? What was going on back there? What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

"More than you'll likely care to know," said Dumbledore gravely.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_An hour later_

"So basically you're telling me that asshole got it into his mind that he's god's gift to wizardkind and all the muggle-borns are trash because he had a crappy, non-existent relationship with his father and has therefore made it his lot in life to wipe out muggle-borns and muggles while also having some freakish fear of death that makes him search for immortality, and on top of that has some psychopathic personal vendetta against that Potter kid because of something his _mother_ did?" asked Ed with a disgusted look on his face.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at his description, "In short, yes."

Ed looked off to the side, rubbing his face as he muttered something about 'power-hungry bastards' and 'always the same' and 'how does he always get himself mixed up with these nut-jobs.'

"I think both of us have been left with enough to keep our minds occupied for tonight. Would you care to join the school down in the Great Hall for dinner or would you prefer to eat in privacy?"

"I think I'd prefer to eat on my own tonight, thanks. I need to sort through all this…"

"Then I will guide you back to the colonel's recovery room. Or if you would prefer, to one of our guest rooms where you could stay and be more comfortable."

"Could you maybe show me the way to the guest room and then to his recovery room? That way I could travel between the two?"

"In that case I'll take you to one near the hospital wing to make it more convenient. Would that suffice?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

'Mustang's going to freak when he hears all this.'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was around midnight when Ed collapsed in the guest room, throwing an arm over his eyes. Actually, the word 'room' didn't quite cover it; it was a set of rooms lavishly decorated in scarlet and gold, as if meant for royalty. The bed he lay on was a massive king size canopied four-poster bed with silky scarlet drapes that were pulled back with gold sashes. When he had first been showed the room he had been floored and had tried to tell the old headmaster that he would be perfectly comfortable in one of their 'normal' rooms. The headmaster had merely chuckled and stated that this _was_ one of their 'normal' rooms. Ed didn't comment after that.

The rooms came complete with two bedrooms, a living room area, bathrooms larger and more elaborate than any Ed had ever seen with a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, and a small kitchenette off to the side. Thinking of the kitchen made Ed's stomach rumble, but he was too tired to investigate, even to appease his offending stomach.

'Bah… I'll just get something in the morning,' thought Ed.

He was just nodding off when he heard a slight knock on the wall beside the painting guarding his rooms (that too had floored him). Ed groaned and drug himself out of the much too comfortable bed. His eyes were still half-lidded when he answered.

"What do you-?"

He stopped when he saw no one out there. He growled and began to turn back around but jumped when someone suddenly appeared after pulling some kind of strange cloak off.

"Ne! What's the big idea-?!"

"Shh! Snape will hear you!" said the boy. Ed squinted in the dark. That voice sounded familiar…

"Who are you?" asked Ed.

"Don't you remember? I'm the one you helped, back at the Ministry…" said the boy quietly.

"Ah… Harry Potter, right?" asked Ed.

"Yeah… could we move this out of the hall? I'm technically not supposed to be out here…"

"Oh, yeah, sure… come on in," Ed said groggily, stepping to the side. "My name is Edward, by the way, Ed for short. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," said Harry, stepping inside while Ed closed the portrait behind him. Harry looked around the room and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! This room is…!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I tried to request something less extravagant, but he insisted that this was as 'normal' as it got," said Ed, running his flesh hand over his face. What was the kid doing here?

"So, why are you here? Speaking of which, how did you even know where I was staying?" asked Ed, as his brain finally started to kick awake from its sleepy state.

"Actually, I… wanted to ask you some questions, if you don't mind," said Harry, then he lifted a large bag; "I brought snacks."

Ed's stomach gave another rumble at the mention of food and he saw Harry's mouth quirk into a barely visible grin. Ed scowled but none the less motioned to the chairs sitting in front of the crackling fireplace.

"You still haven't answered my other question. As far as I know, Dumbledore is the only one who knew what room I was going to stay in."

Harry sighed as he pulled a piece of rough paper out of his pocket along with that thing these people called a wand, placing the tip on the paper.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Harry.

"What-?" Ed began to ask. But then he saw lines begin to snake out from where the tip met the paper. After a second, words became legible:

The Marauder's Map

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

After he had read them they dissipated and the lines grew to cover the paper. After a minute Ed finally grasped what it was.

"A map of the castle," said Ed. Then he noticed little dots showing up around the castle. Many were concentrated in four localized areas, but others roamed around the map. Two dots in particular caught his attention as he spotted the names above them.

"Hey! That's us!"

"Yeah, it shows the castle and a portion of the grounds as well as most of the main secret passages out of the school, and it tracks all those on the grounds and their movements."

"So you just followed the map to my location…handy…"

"Yeah," said Harry with a chuckle.

They settled into a tense silence. Harry cleared his throat nervously. Ed felt his stomach give another lurch and sat forward, motioning to the food, "So what did you bring? I'm starvin' over here…"

"Oh! Here," said Harry, pulling out two bottles of a mysterious beverage as well as a collection of sandwiches, homemade potato chips, chicken, and cookies.

"Where did you get all that food?" said Edward, his eyes wide, "And at this late…"

"I stopped by the kitchens before I headed this way. It was all I could do to peel myself away before the house elves sent half the damn stock with me."

"Wait- house elves? What- Ne, never mind…" said Ed with a sigh, hanging his head. Once again they fell into silence. With another sigh Ed reached out and popped the top on the bottle in front of him, taking a swig. Warmth spread from his tongue to the rest of him. Ed shook his head to clear it from the odd sensation, taking another look at the bottle.

"Butterbeer? You all have alcohol here?"

"Nah, there's not much alcohol content to it. You could drink 10 and barely even get a buzz," said Harry, opening his own bottle.

'Which means I could probably drink 50 and get the same reaction. Damn Roy and his corruption,' thought Ed, taking another swig. Though truth be told, he could really do with one of the colonel's infamous cocktails at the moment.

Ed leaned back with the bottle in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Finally, after he felt sated enough to start conversation, he asked, "So, what did you really come here for?"

Harry paused in his munching to look up at Ed. As he started to frame his question in his mind, he began to get nervous. But he had to ask, he had to know…

Harry bowed his head as he began, "When you came through the archway, do you remember anything?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Ed suspiciously.

Harry took a deep breath, "Right before you came out, someone else had fallen in. I was wondering…" here Harry paused. He looked up when he heard Ed give a sad sigh, a pained expression on his face.

"You wanted to know if the person may still be alive and, if so, where he is," Ed finished for him.

Harry nodded.

"I'll be honest with you, Harry- chances are slim that person made it to the other side."

"But you made it! Why wouldn't he? Or anyone else?"

Ed didn't answer. He didn't know how to. How did one explain the Gate? And how much did he really want to tell this kid?

"It's… not as simple as you think. You may not understand…"

"Try me," said Harry, a determined glint in his emerald green eyes.

Ed knew he wouldn't be able to get away from this kid unless he gave him a satisfactory answer. He could respect that.

"It's not like walking through a doorway; you don't just walk through to the other side. You have to pass through the Gate."

"The Gate?" asked Harry. The way Ed had said it worried him.

"Yeah, the Gate- the structure, or entity, or whatever you want to call it that separates our two worlds. And in order to pass through it, you have to pay a toll."

"What kind of toll?" asked Harry fretfully.

"It really depends on what you're asking of it… usually you have to pay with things like body parts and organs, though it has been known to take lives as toll…"

"What?!" asked Harry in horror. "What do you mean 'take lives as toll'?! What kind of gate is it?!"

"The Gate of Truth," said Ed. "In order to use the Gate, you must pay an Equivalent Exchange or die."

"Equivalent Exchange? But- what did you pay to cross over?"

"No offense, but that's none of your business. Just know that there was an exchange. Or at least, I hope there was…" said Ed, and Harry saw a flash of pain cross his face. But in the next second Ed was back to his stoic expression, though still looking a little the worse for wear.

Ed stood up as well and stretched, reminding Harry of a cat after a nap. Then he gave a long yawn before turning back to Harry.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that the person made it over to the other side, but that's just the way it is. But you never know, he may have made it. But if he did, and should you ever see him again, be ready to accept that he may not be the same as he was when he left."

Harry nodded and began to move toward the portrait hole, taking the hint that the interview was done. But as he was leaving, pulling the invisibility cloak over himself, he heard Ed ask from behind him, "Who was it?"

"My godfather, and the closest thing I've ever had to a dad," Harry said, feeling a prickling behind his eyes. But he quickly pushed it down and turned back to flash Ed the shadow of a grin, "I'll come by tomorrow morning around 8 o'clock to show you the way to the Great Hall. You can have breakfast with me and a couple of my friends."

Ed nodded as Harry turned away and strode out into the night.


	4. The Trio

**A/N: Yes I know that this is immensely shorter than the last three chapters. I'm going to try and keep up the length, but sometimes you'll just have to bear with me for the sake of the story. Anyway, as short as this is, here's the next chapter!**

**I owe a special thank you to all the reviewers- I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I do try to make it original, but let me just say- you haven't seen nothin' yet!**

**_IMPORTANT:_ To those people who _haven't read the sixth book yet_…**

**First off 'tsk, tsk…' ::waggles finger:: But I understand, it's quite an effort in and off itself to finish that book. Fortunately, you won't have to worry about many if any spoilers for quite a few chapters, so you should have time to read it if you haven't finished it yet. They still have the end of the year and the summer break to go through. And believe it or not, that should keep them busy till at least about chapter 12 or 13 in it's current arrangement. There will be spoilers eventually, but I haven't decided just how much of the Harry Potter HBP plot to keep, we'll just have to see…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my rather annoyed best friend 'Roy' who helps to 'inspire' my writings (lol). No really she does… And I owe her a terrible apology for constantly tempting her with sneak peaks at some of the more juicy moments of the story, such as Roy and Ed's first 'encounter', which effectively takes the suspense out of the wait in the story. Anywho, thanks for the inspiration points from the other night. Though none are in the story (yet) I will make sure to make mention of them and you in the chapters that they appear in. But I'm afraid to say, that may be a while of a wait.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Love, 'Ed' (lol… inside joke)**

**Chapter 4: The Trio**

Sure enough, it was a minute till eight when Ed heard a knock on the wall outside his rooms.

"Come in," called Ed sleepily as he bent over to tie his boots.

The portrait opened to reveal Potter accompanied by a tall red headed guy and a frizzy brown haired girl carrying a mountain of books with her.

"Morning Ed," said Harry, crossing over to where he crouched tying his shoe laces. "Trust you slept well."

"Yeah, just got a late start. Something kept me up last night," said Ed with a smirk which Harry returned in kind.

"Whoa! Are you some foreign dignitary or something?" asked Ron, taking in the room.

"I guess you could say that," said Ed. Obviously he knew nothing about the circumstances of his arrival. 'Curious… I'd have thought Harry would have wanted to talk all about what happened- god knows I would if Al were here…' But then he remembered what Harry had talked to him about the night before, and he thought he might understand a little.

He straightened from the floor and stood, his hands on his hips in a way that seemed to just scream 'rebel' to Hermione. She had been analyzing him since they had come in. She didn't know why, but something was… _off_ about this new comer. But Harry seemed to trust him, and that was a feat in and of itself, so she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

But that didn't mean she didn't have _lots_ of questions.

"So how did you two meet," asked Hermione, looking between them.

A moment of tenseness crossed both of their faces before Ed cracked a grin, "That Dumbledore guy introduced us. I'm kind of stuck here for the moment due to… _circumstances_ and lack of appropriate transport. Plus, my dumb ass… er- _coworker_ got himself injured pretty bad so he's stuck up near the infirmary." A worried look flitted through his eyes though his grin never wavered. "Speaking of which- do we have time to stop by and see him? I haven't checked on him for a few hours and it's just down the hall…"

"Sure, classes don't start until 9 o'clock," said Harry, moving toward the portrait. "But we should leave now, just in case."

Ed nodded and followed the trio out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm here," said Ed, coming into Roy's private room in the hospital wing. Without waiting for her he led the others over to a bed towards the end of the room where Roy lay, still unconscious.

"Everyone, meet Roy Mustang- the biggest bastard in the world and womanizer extraordinaire. Bastard- meet Everyone," said Ed, though the man was still asleep.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Hermione disapprovingly. This man was older than them- to her it was as if it was a teacher (though Harry and Ron called Snape a bastard all the time).

"Hmm… nope!" said Ed with another of his grins that seemed to light up a room when he had one. Then he turned back to the man on the bed and the look on his face changed. Hermione blinked. He looked almost… _longingly_ at the man. She shook her head and thought, 'No, he's probably just worried…'

"So what happened to him?" asked Ron, looking at the bandaging on the left shoulder.

"As far as we can tell, someone tried to carve their way from his shoulder to his heart," said Ed with a sigh. "Thank whatever deity that may or may not exist that the bastard is too stubborn to die…"

"Bloody hell! Who would do that?" asked Ron, sharing a horrified look with the others.

"The guy who used to control our government back home. Roy confronted him before we left."

"Damn! He must have pissed the guy off pretty bad, huh?" said Ron, looking at Mustang.

"That's alright. I'm pretty sure the other guy got the worse end of the deal," said Ed in a dark voice.

Thankfully the others picked up on it and decided to drop the topic.

"Hey! It's almost 8:30! We should head down if we're going to be on time for class," said Harry, looking down at his watch.

Ed took out his own watch to check its time against theirs. Surprisingly, it matched up.

"Cool watch," said Ron, looking at the outside design of the Amestrian crest.

"Thanks," said Ed, quickly trying to stuff it back in his pocket. Hermione was giving the clock an odd look, similar to when Winry contemplated what it would be like to take it apart.

"Well, let's head on down," said Harry, leading the way.

As Hermione looked over her shoulder, she saw Ed giving Roy one last emotion filled look before turning back to follow them. But she pretended to not have noticed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next three days passed much quicker for Ed now that he had something else to occupy his mind, and not just sitting around fretting over his injured 'coworker' as he had called Roy. Thankfully, plenty of time spent around military personnel gave him a knack at making up stories and cover-ups on the spot. He felt kind of bad about lying to these people he was beginning to see as possible friends, but sometimes it was safer for them to be kept in the dark, at least for the moment. The only one he found he couldn't lie to was Harry. The boy seemed to have some strange ability to tell when he was being lied to. And frankly it was starting to get annoying. He had finally had to just drag him away from his entourage and tell him to just go along with it.

Every morning now the trio would come by his room, pick him up, check on Roy, then head on down to the Great Hall. Ed could still remember the initial shock and later embarrassment of his first breakfast down in the absolutely science-defying room.

_FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK_

_The first thing he noticed was that structurally, the entire room was impossible. There was no way that all of the architecture of this building could possibly stand in the way it was designed, never mind for hundreds of years, as Hermione had said it had. The second was the impossible ceiling that arched above them. And this time he didn't mean the architecture, though it too was a stumping prospect._

"_Is that… the sky?" asked Ed doubtfully._

"_No, it's just an enchantment, though the sky outside really does look like that. It reflects whatever the outside weather conditions are."_

"_Okaaay…" said Ed, sitting down next to them at a table with a banner that showed a red background with a gold lion running rampant that hung by itself in the air above it. But soon he thought no more on it as he took in the massive amount of food stacked in front of him. He allowed one moment of blank salivation before he began to greedily dig in, earning disapproving looks from the nearby girls and hearty grins from the guys._

"_That's my kind of man," said Ron, smacking Ed on the back before turning to his own plate._

"_Boys," muttered Hermione and a red haired girl off to the side at the same time._

"_Hey, you'd appreciate food like this too if you spent 90 percent of your time wandering deserts. wastelands and backwoods," said Ed, not even pausing from his gorging._

"_Why would you be wandering wastelands?" asked Hermione suspiciously._

'_Damn!' "Oh, umm…it's just that- well, it's just me and my brother, so in order to support ourselves, sometimes we have to travel around the country on jobs and such…and there's a lot of empty space back home, and most of that is desert, so you can imagine…" It wasn't exactly a lie, just not the _whole_ truth…_

"_Oh, then is that Roy your brother?"_

_Ed choked on the eggs he had been trying to eat at the time at that question. Harry thumped hard on his back until they finally came up, leaving him coughing and gagging. When he was finally had himself back under control he turned to the offending question._

"_Hell no!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry! I just assumed he was your older brother…"_

"_Nah, I'm the eldest, so I have to take care of my younger brother as best I can…"_

"_But how? Your only what? Thirteen…?" asked Ron._

"_I'M 17!!!" yelled Ed, earning many strange looks as he banged his fists back down on the table, causing bits of egg and hash browns to fly in various directions._

"_What? Oh! We're sorry! We just thought since your not that tall-"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLEA WOULD TOWER OVER HIM?!!!!"_

_Silence reigned in the hall for a moment after the outburst and Ed had a moment to think over what had just happened. He sat down (when had a stood up?! ) and began to hit his head on the hard wood, finally putting his face in his gloved hands, trying to pretend not to feel the hot stares from around the room. Finally conversations began to start back up and only then did he dare to peek out from between his fingers._

"_Listen guys," he said, seeing their still stunned expressions after his outburst. "I'm… _sorry_ ok? I have a bit of a… er- anger management problem, I guess…"_

"_Nah, it's ok, mate," said Ron sheepishly. He was just glad that he had been on the opposite side of the table at the time of the 'explosion'. Who would have thought that such a small package could pack that big of a punch?_

"_Look, I'll leave you guys to eat in peace. I'm going to head on up to the hospital wing. If you'd… well, I was just going to say that, if you _wanted_ to stop by later, I would enjoy the company…"_

"_Yeah, sure Edward," said Harry. The outburst had surprised him too, but not nearly as much as the others. He had seen Ed explode once already on that Roy guy back at the Ministry._

"_Alright, see you later then," said Ed, standing up and walking out of the hall, feeling the eyes of others follow him as he went._

_What he didn't see was Hermione's suspicious look as she noticed the fist shaped dent left behind in the table where his right hand had hit._

_END FLASHBACK-END FLASHBACK-END FLASHBACK_

That first day was spent finding his way back up to his room and the hospital wing. It was tough but after three hours and 5 dead ends later he finally found himself in the familiar corridor. He spent a little while sitting next to Mustang, then decided that his time would be better spent familiarizing himself with the area so as to maybe avoid so many 'lost puppy' moments in the future. Now, three days later he could make it back up to the hospital wing area on his own with no problems as well as to the Headmaster's office and to a room on the west side that had an awesome window that showed the expansive estate on which the castle sat. He would often go there in the evening to watch the sun set and the first stars come out, letting his mind wander, and wondered whether his sacrifice, his prayer, had been answered back in that world apart. Occasionally he would find a piece of paper and a pen in the room, tucked away in a corner, and begin to write the things that came to mind. Words would flow out from the tip like the black ink that formed them. He wasn't sure whether they were any good, but they seemed to express his thoughts pretty well. And when he wasn't thinking of Al and his new predicament, he would think of _him_.

Ed sighed. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but… something had changed. He didn't even know how or when. One second he was the insufferable bastard and the next… well, he was something else. It had started with something like a twinge in the chest. But since he had been keeping watch over him and had plenty of time to ponder things out, it had grown to a full blown ache that had a tendency to throb any time he was in the same room with him. Urging Ed to look at him, move him into a more comfortable position, keep a cool clothe on him any time he began to break into a slight sweat, stroke a fringe of hair out of his face… it was maddening! He didn't understand it! And any attempts to analyze it objectively had proved useless. If he didn't know any better, he would have said he was…

'No, that's just not possible,' thought Ed, trying to push the thought away.

But in the dark recesses of his mind, he wondered…


	5. Explanations

**Important: Concerning the story, I have a few things to say/ask- 1) do you people want a happy ending or a bitter sweet ending? It could go either way with this story. Keep in mind there will likely be a sequel, so the 'ending' isn't really the end, but it will determine some aspects of the next story (for the record, I've already had three votes so far- 'Roy' voted for bittersweet while her two dogs voted for happy). 2) I've recently had a few plot points fall into place and, if I may say so, it is absolutely brilliant. I have yet to see anything like it in the stories on the site. So I'm bubbling with excitement over it, as my boyfriend could tell you (kiss!kiss!love!love! Thanks for listening to me ramble!).**

**To the reviewer who PMed me concerning a requested story: Omg, you have no idea how honored I was that you wanted me to write your story idea. No, seriously, I gushed to 'Roy' about it over the phone. However, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. With all the things going on and starting right now, it's going to be hard enough to keep up with the two fics I have in progress at the moment. However, I completely encourage you to keep after that idea- it was a really excellent one, and should you write it yourself or get someone else to write it I would be interested in knowing when it is posted so I can read it. Should anything change and I feel I can do it, I'll let you know. But between college, a job, and just generally living I don't see that happening anytime soon. When your story is done, I would rather someone who could do it justice and keep it up to date took it. But again- thank you so much for asking, it means a lot to me that you thought enough of my writing to ask. And I'm sorry it took me so long to respond. Hopefully you understand.**

**In relation to the message right above this one, there is only one reason that I might start a new fic any time in the future will be for therapeutic reasons- do you know how shocking to my senses it is to write something this fun and gushy? I had to stop in the middle of writing the other night just to shake off a 'fluffiness' overload. I'm serious- I stopped and just stared at the screen, saying 'The fluffiness! THE FLUFFINESS!' I then proceeded to turn on my Evanessance and plotted out a short Roy/Ed darkdrama fic. Very torturous and malicious with a 'kill me now' ending. Nothing nice about it. Fortunately, just plotting it out was good enough for the moment. But if it happens again, I may just have to start it. I swear to God, I've never written this much happiness… ever. Yep, that's right. _Ever…_ No one's even died yet! That's amazing!**

**Thanks be to Roy for inspiring the 'tongue' joke…**

**Again, thank you to all my readers and especially my loyal reviewers! You all make my day!**

**And as always… I LOVE YOU ROY!!!**

**Chapter 5- Explanations (and much, much… _much _more…)**

Roy's first impression of the world around him when he awoke could be described in one word- white.

'Must be an infirmary,' thought Roy, closing his eyes again, letting go of a yawn as he finally began to wake up. 'I need some coffee…'

He reached up and rubbed his eyes, finally opening them to truly take in his surroundings. When he did he rubbed them again to try and make sense of what he was seeing.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"Hogwarts," said a familiar voice from the side. He jerked his head around to look but instead almost ended up giving himself whiplash.

This time a chuckle came from the direction. But the person seemed to take pity on Roy and moved into his line of sight. It was Edward.

"Fullmetal, what are you talking about?"

"You asked where you were- it's called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What the hell kind of name is Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, but that's what it's called," laughed Ed, smiling.

Roy saw that smile and found he couldn't help but grin himself, feeling that hitch in his chest again as he did.

"So, where is this 'Hogwarts'?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said Ed, taking his usual seat next to Roy's bed. "Judging by their accents I'd say they're in the same country as that 'London' place I came to the first time-"

"What do you mean 'the first time'?" said Roy, his eyes narrowing.

Ed paused. Of course, Roy wouldn't have known he had already died once… twice…

"I think I need to explain what all happened before you got to me back in Amestris…"

Ed began with his walk through the underground city and an explanation of _how_ it came to be underground to begin with. Roy sat in shocked silence. _That_ was what they had been working against the whole time? _Those_ were the creatures Ed had been fighting tooth and nail to destroy? He had known they were powerful, but he had not truly understood the breadth of their reach and the significance of everything until that moment. This sort of thing had gone on for _centuries _without check. But they had made their fatal mistake in underestimating one short, blonde haired alchemist. They had thought to control him, thereby underestimating him. _Nobody _controlled Ed. Roy knew that much from experience. And underestimating Edward Elric was dangerous, and it had been their undoing.

'Theirs and several others before them. You'd have thought in all that time they would have learned from others' mistakes.'

Ed continued to tell his tale, describing the theater and coming to from a hypnotized state to find himself dancing with Roze. At this Roy felt an annoying twitch in his stomach but he ignored it.

"Then Dante came with Roze's baby. She told me that she was going to use the stone to trade bodies again, this time into Roze. She seemed to have hoped to catch my attentions that way. Even a century or more after my father left her she still seemed to be infatuated with him, and thought that, you know, since I look a lot like him…"

That time it wasn't just a twitch- it was a wrench- in his chest _and_ in his gut.

"That bitch," growled Roy to himself.

"Yeah," said Ed, over hearing him, but not looking up to see the look of anger and hurt that crossed over Roy's face. "Then she… used the baby to summon the Gate…"

"You mean she-"

"No, she did some kind of strange ritual, or- I don't know-"

"That's alright, but what else?"

"She opened the Gate and forced me through and I came out the other side. I had been transferred over into a person who looked exactly like me on that other side. And then, I saw my father."

"Hohenheim was there? On the other side of the Gate?"

"Yeah, and he explained everything to me. He said that this other side was a world where Alchemy didn't exist, or at least not like it did for us. Instead machines like none ever seen in Amestris had been developed. As it turned out, the machine world was at war, a war they unoriginally called World War I. I've heard it called that here as well. And we were in a city called London. Anyway, there were bombs going off everywhere, and we had to run. But I didn't make it. That body on the other side died, and I was sent back through the gate. But _I_ hadn't died- the person I had been in had."

"That sounds an awful lot like what happened to that boy back when we came through," said Roy suspiciously.

"You don't have to remind me, but I didn't have a choice. Either way, I was sent back through, and I forced my way back out of the Gate at that theatre with Dante, so I began to fight. But they had Al as a prisoner in the centre of an array. The whole room it turned out was turned into a giant array pattern for them to perform the transmutation. Any alchemy done in the vicinity might activate it, and I would have lost Al."

"What transmutation?" asked Roy.

'Oops…' thought Ed. "Oh, umm… you remember how we ran after the battle at Lior?"

"Yes…" said Roy.

"The reason why we did was because… Scar had turned the whole town into a transmutation circle… the transmutation circle for the Philosopher's Stone."

"What?!" Roy sat shocked. Then suddenly, a lot of things fell into place. "He tricked us… lured our soldiers into the town to use for the transmutation…"

Ed nodded.

"But what does that have to do with Al?" asked Roy.

Ed bit his lip. "Kimblee had turned Al into a walking time bomb, Scar knew of no other way to save him, and he knew he was going to die anyway… So he turned Al into the Philosopher's Stone, merging his arm as well as the soldier's souls into Al.

And that's why we ran."

Roy sat in shock. Slowly his mind started to wrap around the irony of that situation. The boys had searched for years for the stone for Al. And when they got it, Al actually _became_ it.

"Why didn't you use it? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?"

"There was more to it than that. But I'll just continue until we get there. So anyway, because of transmutation circles around the room I had to fight the homunculus Envy hand to hand. Actually, he made it quite easy for me," said Ed, smirking up at the Colonel who merely raised an eyebrow in question, "He gave himself your ugly mug."

Roy could help himself, he gave a bark of a laugh. He had to admit, that was funny- and not wise on the homunculus' part.

"Anyway, we fought and I finally started getting the upper hand, though I knew I couldn't kill him. Then I told him to turn into his true form…"

Ed paused and Roy shot him a concerned look. He had turned slightly pale. Roy caught himself as he was about to reach over to Ed and put his hand back down. Fortunately, it didn't seem Ed had noticed.

"And what was his true form?" asked Roy instead.

"He looked like… _me_… only older…"

'And taller too, I bet' thought Roy, and he was forced to fight back a grin.

"Are you sure that was his true form?"

"He said he was Hohenheim and Dante's son from before he created the first Philosopher's Stone. Dante said he had died from mercury poisoning hundreds of years before, and my father tried to bring him back, like I did with my mother. He was my father's Sin…"

"Then you need not burden yourself with it," said Roy with a sigh. "What happened next?"

"I was so stunned, I couldn't do anything," said Ed, biting his lip. "He took advantage of it. He…"

Roy had looked up, fixing his penetrating sapphire onyx stare on the golden one beside him.

"He what Ed?" Roy asked in a quiet voice, his stare never wavering

"He transformed his arm, and before I could do anything, he stabbed it through my heart."

Roy's stomach clenched upon hearing that. But that was impossible! Unless…

"How…?"

"I died. I kind of remember the Gate. Shortly after Envy was there as well, I'm not sure how or why. He entered the Gate of his own will, trying to get to the other side to find Hohenheim. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor of the theatre. Al was gone."

Roy could hear the pain behind Ed's voice, and he did truly understand. But he couldn't help the rush of relief he was feeling at that moment. Ed had almost died. No- he _had_ died. He had almost lost him…

'Before I could…'

Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to drag the young man into his arms and hold him close enough that he would never have to worry about anything touching him or hurting him like that again. It was with much reluctance that he fought down those feelings and brought himself back to what Ed was saying.

"…he had used up the last of the philosopher's stone to heal me and bring me back. But he had disappeared with it." Here Ed broke down. He lowered his head and grabbed handfuls of his golden hair into his fists, "I couldn't just let him go. It was my fault he had lost his body to begin with, and it was my fault that he was always in danger, and it was my fault that he was even in that city to begin with when the Philosopher's Stone was made! I couldn't protect him from the homunculi when they had kidnapped him! And I was the reason he had disappeared! Even if I lost myself in the process, I couldn't let him make that sacrifice for me. Me—who should have taken better care of him, and who shouldn't have let him down all those times-"

"Edward-"

"No! Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault because I know it was! It was my idea to bring mom back! And it was my idea to join the military! And I didn't fight for him to stay away when he followed me! He could have died so easily all those times-!"

"But he did it of his own free will! You were the world to him just as he was to you! If the places were traded and it was you who had lost your body do you think things would have been any different?" asked Roy desperately, trying to get through to him. He realized how odd it was for Ed to be this open with him, and he wasn't going to let this chance slip by. He was sure it was partially because he was the only bit of solid familiarity left to Ed, but just maybe if this played out right it could be a door to something more...

'Something more what?' Roy asked himself stunned. Because somewhere inside him, he knew the answer- he just wasn't ready to accept it yet…

But he returned his attentions to Ed, who seemed to have calmed as he considered it. Finally he shook his head with a ghost of a grin.

"No, nothing would have changed… other than maybe my height…"

'…and I would never have found myself warmed by your flame...'

'_And I would never have experienced your vibrance and spirit…'_

'…and I may not have truly appreciated your mind in a battle of wits…'

'_And I would never have seen the strength of your soul reflected in pools of gold…'_

Neither of them spoke for a moment as they considered the implications of such a turn in fate. Yes, lots of things would have changed-

They wouldn't have found each other.

"So you sacrificed yourself to the Gate in exchange for your brother. And that was when I walked in…" said Roy, breaking the contemplative silence.

Ed nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Nothing really needed to be said. Or at least, not just yet.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Actually, there was quite a lot to say, and Ed had many questions (most revolving around Roy's confrontation with Pride and the resulting wound), but shortly after they paused to reflect, Madame Pomfrey came in to shoo Ed way from her patient. Huffing and muttering, he slammed the door on his way out and started running like a bat out of hell when he heard her stomping after him to reprimand him, Roy laughing in the background. Knowing the woman's temper was as bad as his own when provoked, he made sure he wasn't there when she opened the door.

He didn't stop until he found himself running down an unfamiliar corridor. He walked a little further and looked down the hall. Nope- he was lost.

"Well," he sighed, as he kept walking, "Might as well lose myself properly. Not like I have anything else to do anyway…"

He continued to wander, stopping occasionally to look closer at particularly interesting moving portraits. To Ed, these portraits were the best and most indisputable evidence for this thing they called 'magic'. Just when he was convincing himself that there had to be some kind of scientific explanation for everything, he would walk by one of these portraits and begin to question himself again. He remembered asking Hermione about them. To her own shock, she found that she had no clue why they were able to do that. She knew _how_ to do it, but not the mechanics of it. Upon realizing this, she had immediately ran off to the library to research it. As of that morning, she still had been unable to find a satisfactory answer.

Just when he was pretty sure he had passed by the same portrait at least three times he was pulled out of his musings by the sound of splashing up ahead. He walked forward hesitantly and opened a door he could have sworn wasn't there before to a large room with a swimming pool in the centre. Looking over at the sole occupant, Ed smiled.

'Speaking of the devil,' he thought as he walked in with a grin, watching as Hermione continued her laps, oblivious to her spectator.

Ed was standing by the pool, looking down into its cool blue depths when she finally raised her head from the water and saw him.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione had to stifle a small squeak when she realized that someone had come upon her while she was doing laps. It startled her even more when she realized that it was Ed.

'How did _he_ manage to find the Room of Requirement?' thought Hermione as she pulled herself together. "Oh… hey Ed… what are you doing here?"

"Making myself more lost than I was. Actually, I'm glad I found you. I've been wandering these halls for at least a couple hours now with no luck and I'm starting to get hungry," he said as he sat by the edge of the pool, taking off his left glove and running his hand through the cool water.

"Why don't you jump in? I could dry you with a spell afterward…"

"Nah, that's alright," said Ed, pulling his hand back with a sad look on his face as he pulled his glove back on. Hermione was dying to ask why he wore them anyway, but didn't think that personal questions would go over very well. At least, not _direct _ones…

"I come here often enough, feel free to join me when ever," she said as she pulled herself out of the pool, grabbing up her towel and wrapping it around herself, feeling very self-conscious in her two piece. Though she needn't have bothered as Ed was gazing around the room curiously, paying no attention to the scantily clad female to his right.

"I didn't realize that Hogwarts had a swimming pool. Seems a little out of place…"

"It doesn't, actually… it's just the room. It changes to fit your need. You just pace the hall directly outside three times concentrating on what you need and it will change to accommodate you."

"That's useful. I'm surprised more people aren't around here vying to use it."

"Not many people know the room exists; which is good for those of us who _do_ know— less traffic."

"Hmm," Ed nodded, looking around with a contemplative look. "So it turns into whatever you need- anything you need?"

"Within reason, I suppose," said Hermione.

Ed sat for a moment longer before he got up and joined her. "So where are Harry and Ron?"

"They should just be getting out of Divination- it's their last class of the day. I just came up here since my class was let out quite a bit early today. Ehem," she looked a little flushed, "Do you mind stepping outside while I change? I'll be right out…"

Ed blushed when he realized she was still in her bathing suite and mumbled an apology as he quickly exited the room, leaning up against the wall until she exited. As soon as she did, the door that had been there before melted into the wall.

"Ready," she said, slinging a satchel bag holding her bathing suite and towel over her shoulder, walking off toward their right. Ed jogged until he was caught up with her then slowed and walked with his hands stuck into his pockets.

"You know, I didn't see you as a very athletic type…" said Ed.

"Most don't. I don't even think Ron or Harry know. But before I came to Hogwarts I was very athletic. I was part of the swim team and the girl's football team at my muggle school and I was a member of a dojo. Still am in fact, though I don't get to attend except during the summer holidays," she said. "It's sad that there's so little physical activity at Hogwarts, unless you count quidditch and walking all over the castle for classes."

"Quidditch?" asked Ed, confused.

"Oh boy… It's a wizarding sport, but I'll leave it to Ron and Harry to explain it to you- they're members of the Gryffindor house team. But just know that once you ask, be ready for at least an hour of explanations and fandom."

"Great," said Ed sarcastically. Hermione chuckled.

"It really isn't that bad. It's actually quite fun to watch. I just don't like flying…"

"Flying?" asked Ed wearily. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at the expression on his face. Ed shook his head.

'This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger…'

"So how did you manage to get lost up in this area anyway?" asked Hermione, "It's a fair distance from the hospital wing."

"Well, Roy and I were talking- he woke up by the way- and then Madame Pomfrey chased me out of the room. And then I kind of- er- slammed the door on my way out…"

Hermione winced in understanding. "Let me guess- you ran like hell."

"Uh… yeah…"

"Smart thing," said Hermione, turning a corner. Ed reminded himself to ask her to show him the actual location of the room later- he had a feeling it would be useful later on.

He was turning the corner as well when something on the wall caught his baggy shirt and pulled him back with an 'ompf!'

Hermione turned back and had to stifle a giggle as Ed fought with the wall, trying to get the jagged bit of rock to let go of the material. She saw him growl and looked like he was about to clap some reason but stopped himself and scowled, instead balling his hands into fists, kicking the wall with his left foot. Surprisingly, this seemed to do the trick as bits of rock flaked off, including the bit that had grabbed him. He growled one last time before he caught up with Hermione.

"I hate this damn shirt! It's too big and doesn't fit me at all! Do you know where I could get a hold of some material? Preferably black?" he asked Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione bit her lip, "No, but… I think I might know someone who would."

"Who?" asked Ed.

Hermione stopped and pulled out her wand, pointing it out in front of her and causing Ed to take a step back.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled.

The milky white figure of a otter exploded from the tip of her wand, turning around to face her, awaiting instructions.

"Go and fetch Dobby the house elf, please," she asked the translucent creature. As she finished, it disappeared with a flash.

Ed blinked his eyes, startled. 'Another tally for magic… Magic 3: Alchemy 0.'

"I ought to warn you that house elves can be a little… odd…"

"I've heard the name before, what's a-"

Suddenly there was a crack like a whip and Ed fell into fighting stance, successfully scaring the creature that had just appeared, causing several tea cozies to fall off the pile on his head.

"It's alright Dobby! You just scared Ed is all! Ed, this is Dobby the house elf!" Hermione said, making introductions quickly.

Ed stood back up hesitantly as the little Elf came out from hiding behind Hermione. When the small creature saw that he wasn't going to be attacked he turned back to Hermione with quizzical eyes. "Miss Hermione called Dobby. Is Harry Potter sir ok?"

"Yes, Harry's fine. I just wanted to know if you knew where we could find some lengths of cloth in the castle. Preferably black-"

"And some red and white," interjected Ed.

Dobby eyes widened and with a big, cheesy grin he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes Dobby knows where to get some materials! Dobby will go and gets them and bring them back to Miss Hermione!" And with a crack he disappeared.

"So _that's_ a house elf," said Ed scratching his head.

"Yeah. That one is a friend of ours, since our 2nd year here. He's very loyal to Harry and is an inspiration for all house elves everywhere," said Hermione with the look of a proud mother.

"Why-?"

Fortunately for him Dobby returned just then, which saved him from listening to Hermione's spill on SPEW (though he didn't realize this).

Dobby had reappeared in front of them, holding a towering stack of materials that were threatening to fall back on top of him. Hermione and Ed quickly ran over and relieved the small elf of his burdens and carted them to a nearby empty classroom.

"Dobby wasn't sure what color of red Mister Ed wanted, so Dobby brought all of them!" said Dobby proudly.

"Umm… thanks Dobby," said Ed uncertainly, looking through the different shades. He had already pulled out the black and white and set them to the side. And after a quick look through he pulled out a bright shade of true red. "These will do. Are you sure it's ok if I take these?"

"Sure I'm sure! Just give Dobby a yell when you're done and I'll put them back!" squeaked Dobby, beginning to pile the discarded reds together to take back.

"Er- how do I do that?"

"Mister Ed is staying in the Godric's Wing, is he not?"

"I don't know, I guess…" said Ed, then turned when he heard Hermione gasp. "What?" asked Ed uncertainly.

"You're- You're- staying in Godric's Wing?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Those were Godric Gryffindor's rooms! He actually _lived_ there!"

"And that means what to me?" asked Ed.

"Just that- well- never mind…" said Hermione, shaking her head.

"You were saying?" asked Ed, turning back to the elf.

"Just pull the rope in the corner or the bed room, sir, and request from the house elf that will appear that you wish to speak with Dobby, sir, and I'll come right up!"

Ed nodded his thanks, gathered up the material, and headed out of the room. He heard the elf take off with a crack and then Hermione slowly filed out after him.

"We should head down to the Great Hall, it will be dinner time soon," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"You go on ahead, I can make it back to my rooms from here," said Ed, intent on making some new clothes first.

Hermione nodded and quickly made her way down to the hall, glad for the possibility of a moment alone with Harry and Ron. She had several things to discuss with them…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ok, so he didn't want to go swimming, what's the big deal?" said Harry.

"I didn't know you liked to swim," said Ron with a dazed expression.

Hermione gave Ron a scathing glare then turned back to Harry, "It's not that he didn't _want_ to swim, it was that… I don't know… it was like he wanted to, but he _couldn't_…"

"Hermione, lots of people don't know how to swim," said Harry, aggravated. It was getting increasingly hard to cover up for Ed. Sooner or later he would have to just trust Harry's friends and tell them, because knowing Hermione, she wouldn't let off until she had the full and true story. And if anyone could find it out, it would be her.

"Fine, but that's not all. Do you know where he's staying?"

"Yeah, the room with the super awesome refilling buffet. What are you getting at?"

"Harry, he's staying in Godic's Wing- in Godric Gryffindor's rooms!"

"Whoa! Are you serious?" said Ron, his interest finally piqued.

"What? What's so big about that? I bet they're just used as guest rooms now that the Founders aren't using them…" said Harry, shrugging.

"No Harry, they aren't," said Hermione, shaking her head slowly. She bent forward, going into lecture mode. "Let me put it this way- if the Minister of Magic came to the school today for an overnight stay, he wouldn't get a Founder's room."

"What's so weird about that? I wouldn't put that idiot in a room that nice either."

"Don't you get it Harry? _No one_ stays in a Founder's quarters. The last person to do so was a descendant of Ravenclaw who stayed in the Ravenclaw Wing about two centuries ago."

"I still don't see the big deal-"

"Arguing already? The food hasn't even appeared yet," said a voice behind them.

The three turned around to greet Ed, who seemed to have walked up on them at some point in their whispered discussion, but stopped, gaping open mouthed.

Ed's attire had changed drastically. He was still wearing the pants from earlier, but without the baggy shirt they proved to be _very_ form fitting. That along with the tight tank shirt that revealed a well built six-pack underneath was enough to make several girls at the different tables whisper and blush in his direction. On top of that he wore a black open jacket with white trim and over it all he wore a bright red trench coat with a hood. And, of course, his ever present white gloves and pocket watch with his hair tied back in a loose braid.

"Whoa, Ed! What's with the new digs?" said Dean from off to the side.

"I figured if I'm going to be stuck here for a while I might as well be more comfortable," said Ed, sitting down at the table beside Harry and across from Hermione. He looked up to their stunned faces and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Hermione blushed and coughed into her hand before becoming very interested in her arithmancy book, which was upside down. Seeing this Ron turned red and refused to look in Ed's direction, choosing instead to pull out a deck of exploding snap. Ed looked at the two then turned to Harry, looking confused. Harry just shook his head and gave Ed a look that said 'I'll explain later' before turning back to the table as the food had just appeared. Ed shrugged, not understanding his friends' reaction to his clothes.

"Hey! What's that symbol on your back?" asked someone from the Hufflepuff table behind them.

Harry looked over and saw the symbol on the back of Ed's jacket for the first time. When he did, he blanched.

On Ed's coat was a black symbol that, while not quite as affecting as the Dark Mark, still sent a chill down his spine. It was a cross, just like any you'd see in a church, with a crown and wings. But coiled around it was a serpent.

'It's probably just the snake,' thought Harry. But it still bothered him…

"Where I come from it's traditional for an apprentice to take on his master's symbol. This one was my Teacher's," said Ed.

Harry heard Hermione give a soft gasp off to the side and turned back around. She was bent across the table in order to see the symbol. And by the look in her eye Harry was willing to bet that somehow or other, she was familiar with that symbol.

'I hope you know what you're doing Ed, because like it or not, Hermione's on your trail.'

Luckily for Ed, at about this point Professor McGonagall walked over to their table, stopping right next to them.

"Mr. Elric, I am to inform you that Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you and Mr. Mustang as soon as he is cleared to leave the hospital wing. I do believe you know the way."

"Thank you Professor," said Ed, nodding in salute before she walked back up to the high table.

"Hey! Does that mean that Mustang bloke is awake?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, he woke up this morning, but Madame Pomfrey kicked me out before we could talk much," said Ed, shoveling food into his mouth then following it up with a deep drink of juice. "Which is where I will be going now," he continued as he stood, grabbing two plates he had filled with food.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning then," said Harry, waving over his shoulder.

Ed nodded back at them and continued along his way.

Harry turned back around to find Hermione gazing off in Ed's direction.

"Alright Hermione, what is it this time?"

"She's probably just dreaming of snogging the new guy," said Ron, stabbing his food. "Just what does blondie think wearing clothes that tight anyway? Birds are the ones who're supposed to wear that kind of stuff."

"Oh shut it Ronald," growled Hermione. "You're just jealous because if it were you wearing something like that you wouldn't fill it out like he does. It's not his fault you're lazy. If you wanted to badly enough you could build up too, but that would actually take effort on your part. You have to work to get yourself into that kind of shape. And by the looks of it, he's worked real hard."

"He did say that he's had to work all across his country in order to support he and his brother," said Ginny from beside Hermione.

"Codswallop! You both just fancy him! That's why you're standing up for him! Not ten minutes ago Hermione you were convinced he was enemy! He shows up in a tight shirt and you get all flustered and now he's become some saint!"

"That is not true! I never said he was an enemy! I'm just saying that there's more to this than he's telling us! And that symbol on his jacket proves it!"

"How so?" asked Harry, trying to change the conversation.

Hermione leaned forward again, her eyes gleaming. "I recognized that symbol, Harry! I remember it from our research in 1st year!"

"What? You mean the sorcerer's stone?" asked Harry, this time truly interested.

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes! I remember it from the book on Nicholas Flamel! It was his symbol, Harry! It's an alchemist's symbol!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile Ed was just nearing the hospital wing. As he moved to open the door he had to bury his face in his jacket shoulder, away from the food, as he sneezed- not once, but twice. Ed scrunched up his nose as it passed and continued on into the room.

"Bloody dust," he muttered as he entered.

Roy looked over towards the door from his bed and felt a smirk take its place on his face as the smaller alchemist came up to his bed with two plates laden with food. At the smells wafting towards him his stomach gave a lurch.

"Oh… a man after my own heart… I think hospital food is an interworld phenomenon. Or should I say interworld disaster," he groaned as he attempted to pull himself into a sitting position with his one good arm.

"Here, don't hurt yourself again. Unless you _enjoy_ being under Madame Pomfrey's ministrations."

Roy's face paled slightly and he gave it a passionate shake, though he continued to attempt to hoist himself up.

"Geeze, here," said Ed, walking over, placing one hand on Roy's stomach and the other behind his back.

Roy tensed, "What are you doing Fullmetal?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Feeling you up," he said sarcastically before he sent Roy a patronizing glare. "What does it look like? I'm helping you to sit up. Now are you going to fight me or work with me here?"

Caught off guard by Ed's first sarcastic reply, and blushing like mad, Roy let Ed help him into a sitting position. However, when Ed was done, Roy felt strangely disappointed when the hands were removed.

"There. Now here's the food I brought," said Ed, handing Roy a plate while he sat back in his chair with his own.

It was then that Roy noticed Ed's attire had changed since he last saw him. "Where did you manage to get those? Don't tell me someone else here dresses the same way you do and is just as short."

Ed's hands balled into fists, but a vision of Madame Pomfrey walking in just as he was beating the pulp out of her patient kept him from leaping out at the man. Instead he pointed an accusing finger at Roy, "I'll get you back for that one when you're not so… _useless_," said Ed, stretching the last word out, knowing of the man's nickname around the office- Colonel Useless.

Roy glared in response and his fingers moved to snap, but then he remembered he didn't have his glove on. This in turn spurred him to look around for his things.

"Don't bother. I have them down in my rooms," said Ed with a triumphant smirk.

Roy sent one more withering glare before turning back to his food, violently spearing a bite of chicken.

They ate in silence for the majority of the meal. Once both of their tempers had sufficiently cooled down, Ed ventured to ask, "So, care to elaborate on your end of the tale? What happened over at Bradley's place?"

Roy sighed- he knew it was coming eventually. "Nothing quite as elaborate as what happened with you. I confronted him, we fought. His house ended up catching on fire. The bastard almost did me in. He had me pinned to the wall of the house with his rapier and, as you can see, was making good work with it. Then his kid came downstairs."

Ed flinched. He knew Bradley's son. He sometimes helped him with school work when the kid was stuck around HQ after school.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure. I left him with some neighbors, but…"

"You came after me, right?" Ed finished for him.

Roy nodded, feeling strangely anxious about the current direction of conversation. It wasn't like he had anything to hide…

"Roy, I've been wondering… why-"

"Mr. Elric! Back again I see!" said the voice of the hospital matron from behind him.

Ed jumped but dared not turn around to face the woman. Roy smirked as he recognized the look as one he had thought was reserved for Ed's teacher, Izumi Curtis.

"Even after your behavior from earlier?" the matron growled.

Ed gulped.

A sigh came from behind him. "Well, I know how worried you've been the last few days-staying up all hours of the night. And I suspect you hadn't gotten a lot of time to visit earlier, so… as long as it doesn't happen again…"

Ed spun around as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes madam!"

Roy would have found this very amusing, had he not been distracted.

'…_I know how worried you've been…up all hours of the night…'_

'Was he really that worried?' thought Roy, perhaps a little hopefully. 'Maybe, he does…'

"ROY!"

Roy snapped out of his daze to find an annoyed looking Ed standing beside his bed with his hands on his hips. Roy smirked. 'He's so cute when he gets annoyed…'

Roy's smirk fell.

'Where did _that_ come from?!'

"Roy?" asked Ed, a little uncertainly.

"Er- sorry, what?" Roy asked with a shake of his head, trying to dispel his thoughts from earlier, though not quite succeeding.

"I said I'm going to bed. Madame Pomfrey may have forgiven me for slamming the door this morning, but she's still a harpy over her patients and she's insisting that I leave you to 'rest' now. As if you haven't slept enough the last week you lazy bastard…"

"Hey! I'm injured here!"

"Yeah! Whatever! Look, I'll see you tomorrow morning- there's something I need to explain to you about the place we're at."

"Anything to do with that 'magic' crap they were talking about?"

"Er- yeah… so I'll see you tomorrow morning then," said Ed at the door, turning to leave.

"Hey! Ed!"

"Yeah?" said Ed, whipping back around expectantly.

"Bring coffee when you come!" Roy called from the bed with his trademark smirk.

Ed stuck his tongue out at Roy before he turned to go again.

"I can think of better of better things to do with that tongue," said Roy, leering. He laughed out right at the bright red of Ed's face as he quickly left the hospital wing.

'Heh, feeling me up indeed… payback is sweet…' thought Roy as he leaned back into the pillows, a satisfied smile on his face. 'And he really is cute…'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ed leaned against the wall in his room, breathing deeply to try and clear his head.

'Why is this happening every time I'm around the man?!' he thought angrily with himself. He had damn near had a fit when he had touched Mustang to help him up. But it hurt to see him struggling like that. "I couldn't stand it- I had to help him. But that doesn't mean anything," said Edward aloud to himself. But even as he said it, another annoying voice in his mind said, 'And who are you trying to convince?'

"Err!" growled Ed as he threw a book from the shelf beside him at the opposite wall, then grabbed his head in this hands.

For the first time in a long time, Edward Elric cried. Not in sadness, but in utter confusion.

'What's wrong with me?'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hey Harry! Wait up!"

With an inaudible sigh, Harry slowed down so his two friends could catch up.

"Why were you going so fast? Afraid breakfast would disappear?"

"No, I'm just hungry is all…" lied Harry. Actually, he had been trying to get to Ed's rooms a little before them so that they could talk in private. Harry needed to warn Ed that Hermione's prying was starting to hit closer to home.

"Well let's get sleeping beauty up and at 'em and head on down," said Ron, moving to knock at Ed's portrait.

But before they could, something akin to an explosion took place within the rooms, followed by a bellow of rage. Next instant the portrait burst open, a dark haired man throwing himself out of the room at lightning speed.

"Move! Damn it move!" the man yelled, while still laughing hysterically, skidding as he made a sharp turn to run off down the hall. All this shocked the trio, but not as much as seeing a half-naked Ed come tearing out of the rooms, soaking wet with a towel twisted around his waist, screaming after the man-

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BURSTING IN ON ME IN THE SHOWER YOU CRAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOMS! I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE IF MADAME POMFREY GETS UP IN MY ASS OVER YOU BEING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WING I'LL BE HAVING YOURS FOR MY DINNER TONIGHT YOU RAVING BASTARD!"

Still breathing heavily Ed spun back around, only to stop like a deer-in-headlights at the crowd that had gathered to watch him cuss out the fleeing man, which included not only the trio, but several students from all four houses. This, of course, gave everyone (especially the girls) time to appreciate Edward's perfectly chiseled muscles, with his long golden hair clinging wet and dripping over his chest and back. It also allowed Harry to notice something strange…

'Where's his metal arm?!' thought Harry, his eyes widening. Where the metal arm should have been Harry could only see a flesh one.

It was at this point that Ed gave a very undignified squeak and quickly disappeared behind his portrait, slamming it shut behind him.

Almost as soon as the blonde disappeared whispers and giggles broke out from the crowd of students that had gathered to watch.

"Bloody hell that bloke can rave! I thought that morning in the Great Hall was bad," said Ron, shell shocked. "Quite a pair of lungs on him, I'll give him that…"

"He's got more than a pair of lungs on him, that's for sure," said Ginny coming up behind them with a smirk a mile wide.

"Ginny!" said Ron exasperatedly, "I really don't give a damn if you like someone just don't talk to _me_ about it alright! Don't even mention it in my presence! I prefer to _not_ hate people and if you like them like that it becomes a major prerogative as your older brother for me to do so!"

"Whatever," said Ginny, rolling her eyes as she turned. "But I don't think it's me you have to worry about…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, completely missing the blush that Hermione was trying hard to push back.

"You're such an idiot, Ron," said Ginny with a sigh as she walked away.

"Anyone know what she meant?" asked Ron, confused.

"No Ron, no idea," said Harry with a sigh of his own. His best friend truly was hopeless. But perhaps this time that was for the better, otherwise he would be banging down the portrait to beat the bogies out of Ed for attracting the attentions of the girl he 'didn't' like.

"So, who do you think that dark haired bloke was anyway?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have been that Mustang fellow. He did say something about Madame Pomfrey and the hospital wing in his rant…" said Hermione, who seemed to have won control of her unruly hormone responses.

Harry looked back towards the portrait before turning back to his friends, "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to check on Ed. Going to make sure he didn't pull a hernia with all that yelling."

"Yeah, then see you later!" said Ron before he and Hermione turned to head on to the Great Hall.

With a shake of his head he turned back to the portrait and gave a sheepish knock. Almost immediately it was thrown open to show a still wet yet thankfully clothed Ed.

"Oh, it's just you," growled Ed, who nevertheless left the door open for Harry come in.

"That was quite a show you put on out there. If you didn't have a fan club before, by the end of today you will…"

"Wonderful…" growled Ed as he fought to pull on his large military style boots.

"Then again, I suppose I should thank you. Since you've shown up the talk has drifted at least a little off me. After all that back there, I may get a whole day or two without hearing my name drift about in conversation," said Harry with a smirk.

"Glad to be of service," said Ed in a sickly sweet sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of rumors and such, you might want to watch what you say for a bit…"

"Why?" asked Ed, looking up.

"Because Hermione has begun to suspect that something's up. It was just little things at first- your strange accent, the fact that you never take off your gloves… but then you wore that red jacket with the symbol on the back. I don't know how, Ed, but she recognized that symbol."

Ed's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "No, that's not possible. It's a symbol from back where I come from…"

"I don't care, she does, and so do I. We've seen it before- during our first year we were doing some research. And during that research we came across a man- an alchemist- by the name of Nicholas Flamel. That symbol was made famous by him and is now closely linked with this world's version of alchemy."

"So now she thinks I'm somehow connected with this Flamel and thus with alchemy. Which I am, just not the way she's thinking of it," said Ed with a nod, understanding. "Still, it's strange that our two worlds would share a symbol like that- and after all the shit I've seen, you stop believing in coincidences."

Harry shrugged, which reminded him of his other reason for coming in. "Uh, Ed… what happened to your metal arm? And what was that guy doing coming up on you in the shower? Wasn't that Mustang?"

The contemplative look on Ed's face was replaced with a dark look of smoldering aggression and Harry almost regretted asking… almost.

"Yes that idiot was Mustang. Alive and kickin'… but not after I get through with him…"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that I'm in the shower, minding my own business, when I hear someone sneeze from right above me. I look up and _wham_! Mustang pours this goop out of this bottle right onto my automail! That's the arm," said Ed, clarifying the term at Harry's confused look. "I didn't really notice anything after that as I went chasing after him. But when I came back in I noticed that it had changed. Mind you it still feels like automail to me, it just looks different."

Harry walked over to get a closer view. He stood staring for few moments before he reached tentatively for it, glancing at Ed for permission, which he gave by putting the arm out for him to look at. It looked like a flesh arm, but when Harry touched it, he could still feel the cool metal. In his mind he knew it was still automail, and he spent a couple minutes trying to convince himself of it. Slowly, he started to notice a slightly silver-ish glint come to the illusion of skin. Harry nodded.

"It's an illusion charm, though a very elaborate one. The goop must have been a potion form of one to conceal the arm. I'm guessing Madame Pomfrey probably took the liberty to have one brewed for you."

"Makes sense, but I'm still going to skin Mustang alive because I'm guessing jumping me in the shower wasn't part of her plan," said Ed, cracking the knuckles on his left hand.

"You know though, my godfather always had a saying- don't get mad, get even," said Harry with an evil smirk.

"Really?" said Ed, mirroring Harry's expression.

Somewhere up in the hospital wing, Mustang twitched.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was a little bit later when Ed finally entered the hospital wing, sporting a grin that could just as easily have been described as a grimace. Upon his entrance Mustang gulped.

'I'm dead.'

But all Ed did was come and sit down beside his bed, not saying a word. Strangely, this did nothing to put Mustang at ease. Actually, it worried him even more.

'He's got something planned, he has to…'

"What? No kiss kiss?" said Edward, mock offended. This of course caused Roy to cough nervously. "We're so close after all, even walking in on each other _in the shower…_" with that a dark glowering look came over Edward. Roy could have sworn the shadows had coalesced around his features…

"Listen, it was nothing personal-"

"What? Nothing personal? I don't know what you're talking about Roy…" said Ed in a sweetly innocent voice… too innocent for Edward Elric. Roy could feel his warning hairs starting to stand on end. Something was definitely up…

"Madame Pomfrey gave me that stuff to take down to your rooms. She told how to get there and gave me the instructions for it- you were supposed to pour it over your automail-"

"And of course you- being the _kind_ and _thoughtful_ person you are- decided to _help me out_…"

"Err-"

"Don't worry Roy. Shortly after you went tearing out of my rooms a friend stopped by and gave me some advice."

"Really?" asked Roy nervously. "What advice would that be?"

"He told me not to get mad," said Ed with a grin. To Roy it looked like the expression a cat would have while stalking a bird…

"Well, er- that's good advice…"

"Yes it was. Now we have some things to discuss…"

"Magic?" asked Roy, his fear of the repercussions for that morning's prank temporarily forgotten.

"Magic," said Ed with a nod of his head. "How much did you see on the way down to my rooms?"

"Not much, but what I did see left me more than a little confused. For instance- what the hell was up with the portraits?"

"I'm not exactly sure how those work either, but that's what I came up to explain to you. That's not the only thing around here that's unexplainable. There's _a lot_ more. Take a look at what your handiwork this morning did," said Ed, rolling up his right sleeve. Roy glanced over at it and felt his jaw drop.

"Edward! Your arm! It's-!"

"Still automail. Here, cop a feel," said Ed, holding out his arm.

Roy blushed a little at Edward's wording, but proceeded to feel the seemingly flesh limb. He was shocked when he felt cool steel instead of the warm flesh his eyes told him was there.

"How-?"

"Magic. In this instance something called a concealing charm in liquid form. It gives the illusion of skin so if someone were to catch a glimpse of my hand under the sleeve they won't automatically see metal. It's not good for extended observation and will probably need to be reapplied semi-frequently, so I'll still need to wear sleeves and gloves, but it should help keep at least one of our secrets."

"You mean this magic actually exists- it's the real thing?"

"As far as I can tell. Everything here seems to blow the shit out of Equivalent Exchange. I'm hoping to get some research done in that area while we look for a way home."

"So you do intend to brave the Gate again," said Roy quietly.

Ed didn't respond at first. When he did, he kept his face turned down, "I have to see him again, Colonel. I have to know…"

"I know," said Roy simply.

They sat quietly for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Roy quirked his lips into a smaller version of his smug smirk that he wore around the office. "You know, last time I checked I was still a General…"

"Nyeh, whatever," Ed said, closing his eyes and stretching languidly as he stood from his seat. This gave Roy plenty of time to allow his eyes to travel over the taught body of his former subordinate, flashes of the steamy glimpse he got that morning making his cheeks warm nicely.

"Now I've talked with Madame Pomfrey and she's agreed that it might do you some good to get your lazy ass out of bed and walk around a bit, and we need to go and stop by Dumbledore's office here soon. So how about a stroll around some of the castle before we head on up to the headmaster's office? Maybe we could stop by the Great Hall and get you that coffee you mentioned yesterday."

"Sounds good to me," said Roy, stepping out of bed. He was moving towards the door when a cough behind him stopped him. He turned and quirked an eyebrow at the incredulous look on Edward's face. "Now what?"

"Might I suggest that you take a shower and ask for a change of clothes?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

About twenty minutes later found the two Amestrians walking down the Grand Staircase towards the Great Hall. By this point Roy seemed to be in permanent gawking mode, and Ed was enjoying every moment of it.

'I wonder if I looked that stupid when they were showing me around,' thought Ed with a grin as they entered the Great Hall.

Fortunately breakfast wasn't over yet and Ed quickly motioned for Roy to follow him over to a table under a hanging of a golden lion on a crimson background.

On the way over, Roy couldn't help but notice that several glazed over expressions (from the girls as well as a couple of guys) followed the blonde from the moment he entered the room. Roy felt himself itching to snap at them (despite his lack of gloves), but contented himself with glaring holes into each and every one who's eyes he met and walking a little closer to Ed.

When they got to the table, three of the kids turned around and smiled back at them. One with messy black hair and vivid green eyes looked strangely familiar…

"Hey guys, any food left?" asked Ed, taking a seat. When Roy hesitated he looked up and rolled his eyes. "Just sit down. Everyone, this is Roy Mustang- this time conscious and not running for his life. Mustang, these are the friends I mentioned earlier- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, who you've met before."

"That's where I recognize you from! Back at- _oompf_! What the hell was that Ed?" asked Roy, rubbing his sore foot.

"Sorry, didn't know your foot was there," said Ed very unapologetically. Roy scowled but left it at that. "Let's eat so we can get up to the Headmaster's office. I want to know what he's up to…"

"You make it sound like he's one of the bad guys," said Hermione reproachfully.

"In my experience, all people of authority have an ulterior motive. I just want to know what his is."

Roy couldn't help but agree. But he said nothing as he caught sight of all the delicious food that spread out and down each of the long tables. "Damn! Who makes all this?"

"Poor enslaved creatures that have been beaten and abused for so long they don't know any better!" said Hermione tearfully as she turned wide eyed to a shocked Roy. Ed looked confused while Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Look Hermione, could you give them the Spew talk later? We need to start heading to class…"

"It's not _Spew_ Ron! It's S.P.E.W.!"

"Alright! Alright! But don't forget that we have Snape first thing this morning."

"Oh alright," said Hermione dejectedly as she turned back to her breakfast.

"What's Spew?" whispered Ed to Ron around his food.

"Shh! You'll start her up again!" said Ron with a small motion for him to leave it be.

"Well Roy, are you ready to head up to Dumbledore's office?" asked Ed, pushing away from his plate.

"Sure," Roy responded, wiping his face with his napkin and standing as well.

"We'll see you guys later," Ed called back to the others. Roy was already turned towards the doors.

Ed gave a wink.

Harry smirked.

Ed and Roy were out in the middle of the Entrance Hall when they heard their names being called from behind them. They turned, almost getting trampled by a few of the many students milling about the Entrance Hall before classes begun. Harry was running up to them, holding a steaming cup in his hands.

"Ed mentioned that you were a bit of a coffee addict. I got this earlier from down in the kitchens since they don't typically serve coffee to the students."

"Oh, bless you," said Roy, taking the cup gingerly in his hands and blowing across the top before closing his eyes and taking a tentative sip. A shiver ran up his spin.

"Ah, sweet caffeine," said Roy, opening his eyes. But they narrowed almost immediately. Standing before him were two mischievous looks. Harry was backing away, looking as if he were about to burst out laughing while Ed was smirking in a way that almost made him proud, his eyes traveling appreciatively up and down Roy's toned body. Then he realized that they weren't the only ones- nearly the whole hall had stopped to stare at him, eyes wide.

'Wait- where did that cool draft come from?' thought Roy, looking down at himself.

It was then that he realized that his clothes seemed to have mysteriously vanished, leaving him standing in the middle of the student filled hall in only his boxers.

"WHAT THE MOTHING FUCKING—?! FULLMETAL!!!!!!!"

"Payback's a bitch, Mustang!" yelled Ed as he ran up the grand staircase at lightning speed.

"AS SOON AS I GET MY GLOVES I SWEAR ON THE AMESTRIAN PARLIAMENT I'LL ROAST YOU ON A SKEWER AND FEED YOU TO BLACK HAYATE!!!"

"Have to catch me first old man!" yelled Ed as he turned the corner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU HALF-PINT SOCIAL REJECT!!!"

Ed's laughter was all he got in response.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thankfully for Roy, Hermione and Ron came out to investigate the loud yelling. Unfortunately for him, so did half the school, including several teachers. He had already received several catcalls by the time the brunette showed up and undid the spell that had turned his clothes invisible. Blushing furiously she and the red head quickly left down a flight of stairs while a teacher with her hair pulled up in a bun and a severe expression on her face approached him, asking about the commotion. With his understanding of magic being sketchy at best, he did his best to explain the situation. By the end he could tell she was fighting back a smirk. But she merely nodded and told him that he had fallen victim to one of the newest inventions from someplace called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Remembering that the Ron boy's last name was Weasley, he decided to ask him about it later. In the mean time, the teacher offered to escort him to the Headmaster's office- something he readily accepted, as Ed had left him high and dry, not knowing where the office was. Already possible ideas for the torture of a certain short alchemist were dancing in his head. Strangely though, several included said alchemist being tied down to a bed…

Roy was jolted from his schemes as they stopped in front a monstrous looking gargoyle. He was just about to ask what they were doing when the teacher said something like 'snickers'. Roy jumped sky high as the gargoyle promptly jumped to the side, showing the passage that lay behind it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," said Roy with a shake of his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to in a few moments. You'll find the Headmaster's office at the top of the moving staircase."

"A moving staircase?" asked Roy, unsure he had heard that right.

"Good day, Mr. Mustang," said the teacher with a ghost of a smile before she turned away.

With a heavy sigh Roy walked along the passage until he came to the 'moving staircase'. He spent a moment looking it over, trying (and failing) to find a 'reasonable' explanation for it. When he found none, he turned and got on with a huff.

'There has to be an explanation for all of this. Magic is impossible- it's not scientifically sound. But then again, those portraits…'

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, he found himself standing before a large oak door with an antique griffin door knocker. He allowed himself a moment to straighten himself up and check his poise before reaching out to knock-

"Stop primping and just come in, Colonel Bastard…" came Ed's amused voice.

Roy opened the door and glared daggers at his underling, who was smirking loud and proud.

"You have no idea what you just started," said Roy. "And since you've been mostly out of the office, traipsing across the country for the last five years, I ought to inform you that you are in _way_ over your head- which you should be used to since most things are over your head…"

"Whatever, Colonel Useless…"

"And that's _General_ Useless to you, please…"

"You're right. You are generally useless."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS YOU MATCH SIZED PAPER WEIGHT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD HAVE TO STAND ON A STACK OF PAPERS TO BE SEEN!"

"_Ehem_," coughed an amused voice off to the side.

Roy turned and saw the old man from the other night- Dumbledore- leaned against a wall, surveying the bickering odd couple. And though he refrained from using his legilimancy, he would have been willing to bet all the gold in Gringotts that similar thoughts to those from a few nights before were circling in their heads. He didn't need to glimpse into their mind to see that. Everything from the fiery looks in their eyes and their body language as the two of them moved closer with every word they yelled (Edward had stood from his seat as the fight escalated) spoke volumes. And Dumbledore was fairly sure that had he not been there, the two of them would have already jumped each other. Granted sharp objects would likely have been involved, but there was obviously a lot of tension between the two- and not all of it of the negative kind.

Roy turned and gave a short yet respectful bow to the older man. "Greetings, Professor Dumbledore. I apologize for I and my subordinate's tiff just now. I promise our discussion will not be interrupted by one again."

"Oh, never mind that, this office has seen worse, I can assure you. Indeed, on the very night that the two of you arrived and after we had all made it back to the school, Harry proceeded to break several of the priceless artifacts you see around you," Dumbledore said with a vague wave of his hand.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ed, sticking his hands down into his pockets.

"That is between he and I. If he should decided to divulge the conversation to you, then so be it. However, I shall not break his trust," said Dumbledore, sitting down behind his desk. "Now, I believe we have business to attend to."

"Of course," said Roy, taking a seat across from the desk.

"_Of course_," mocked Ed quietly behind Roy's back before plopping gracelessly into the other chair. And though the dark haired alchemist didn't seem to notice, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye told him the old codger had.

"Now I'm sure the two of you are very curious about the world you now find yourself in; especially in regards to magic. And though the ministry may disagree with me, I believe you have a right to know what is going on around you. In fact, I encourage you to research all you can about magic, for in it you may find some clues on how to return to your own home. I am of course assuming you _want_ to find a way back…"

"We do intend to try," said Roy with a nod.

"Then I leave our rather extensive library at your disposal. I'm sure you will find plenty there to quench your curiosity and to begin your research. Now the summer holidays are fast approaching- the students leave for home next week. Later in the summer the school shall have to be vacated in order for certain security updates to be put into place. However, until that time you are free to remain in the school and continue your research. I believe Godric's Wing is large enough to accommodate the both of you. Once you are forced to leave, a room in the Leaky Cauldron Pub just off of the wizarding market Diagon Alley shall be arranged for you. Is this agreeable to you?"

"More than agreeable, Professor," said Roy. "We thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Yeah, thanks," said Edward lamely, but Dumbledore smiled all the same.

"Then I believe that is all for our business. I shall call a house elf to show you to the library and it's location in relation to your rooms."

"Thank you, sir," said Roy, standing and giving another bow.

"My pleasure," said Dumbledore with a smile as he pulled a rope behind his desk. Almost immediately they heard a pop as one of the small green creatures Ed had seen before appeared out of no where.

"Please show these gentlemen to the library and then escort them to Godric's Wing," instructed Dumbledore. The small elf nodded enthusiastically before scurrying to the door and holding it open for Roy and Ed to follow.

"I'll see you gentlemen another day. Godspeed in your search," said Dumbledore with a nod. Roy bowed again while Ed merely returned the nod as they followed the elf out the door and down the corridor.

Meanwhile Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a devious smirk. 'Hmm… those two staying in the same rooms, merely a few strides from each other at any one time… things should get interesting…'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had been several hours since the two of them had left Dumbledore's office. But once they had seen the library, not even the formidable presence of Madame Pince could frighten the two alchemists away. So it was that when the trio came to the library to do some reading for class they found the two men neck high in books and parchment, reading as if it would all disappear before the morrow. Occasionally one would look up long enough to jot down a note on what they had just read, or hand a book over to the other for review, but otherwise the two were completely oblivious to the world around them.

It was Harry who was brave enough to clear his throat to get their attention. The two looked up with an annoyed expression. But when they saw who it was both grinned. Or rather Ed grinned while Roy grinned but continued to look slightly annoyed- he was probably still sore from the prank that morning.

"I see you've found the school library. What are you reading?" asked Harry as the trio pulled chairs up to the book laden table. Harry grabbed a few books off hand, "Magical Theory… Transportation Charms… Hogwarts a History…"

"Oh! Are you reading Hogwarts: A History? It is an excellent and informative book, if you don't mind how they completely ignore how they leave out that the whole castle is run by slaves-"

"So what are you looking for?" asked Ron, trying to change the topic before Hermione could continue her rant from earlier that morning.

"Just some back up research for a project of ours," said Roy smoothly. To Harry, it was obvious where Ed had learned to twist his words from.

"Well, if you want to do some research, no one knows this library better than our Hermione here," said Ron proudly motioning to a blushing Hermione. "We've spent the better part of five years trying to keep her out of here, and to date we have failed miserably."

"Now that's a bit of an exaggeration… but I do know the library very well, and I've read books from just about every section available, so I may be able to help if you tell me what you're looking for," she said, looking between the two.

The two men shared a look, speaking without words. Both looked a little wary, as if they were trying to hide something… then a sort of wordless battle took place between the two of them, leaving their glares to duke it out. Obviously Ed was inclined to accept but Mustang appeared to be arguing to the negative. Finally, by the set and determined look in Ed's eyes and Roy's roll of the eyes in resignation, Roy sat back and motioned for Ed to talk.

Hermione had been watching this all in fascination. The two obviously knew each other _very_ well.

'But if they aren't brothers, then what is their relation to each other?'

"We're looking for books on magic in general- specifically books describing theories on how it works, is manipulated and controlled, etc... We're also looking for books describing various forms of magical transportation- both simple and complex."

"Hmm… I know I've read books on magical theory and I think I found books over magical transport while doing some research on apparition and portkeys…" she said, walking away into the shelves. In a moment they heard her call, "Ron! Come and help me collect some of these books!"

"Geeze! Lucky you're short Harry- you never get stuck with book-help duty because you can't reach the top shelf!" said Ron as he walked over towards where Hermione disappeared to.

As soon as he turned the corner Ed leaned over towards Harry, "Could we get your help as well, without letting the other two know what's up?"

"Sure," said Harry, lowering his voice. He had no illusions- his friends, like himself, were very adept at eavesdropping.

"We need to find books, historical or otherwise, on other world travel. We need to know if there has ever been any cases like our own, or any supposed 'loonies' who talked about it and got thrown in the psych ward for their efforts; and if there has been any cases, we need books detailing how it was supposedly done. Anything, no matter how vague or unproven may help," whispered Ed. "You can get their help- just don't let them know it's for us."

"Got you," said Harry, nodding. They both leaned back in their seats just as the other two came back around, carrying a stack of books each.

"Here's just some of the books to get you started. Would you like us to help you in our free time? We can mark any pages that might be of interest to you-"

"Yeah, we've gotten pretty used to it. Between those two," Ron pointed to Harry and Hermione, "You can't help _but_ get used to odd-ball research."

"Hey!" cried Harry and Hermione at the same time. Roy couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. It was nice to see kids acting as they should, instead of carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Though that Harry kid obviously had something hanging over his head, he didn't seem to let it completely take over his life.

'I only wish Ed and Al could have been like that,' he thought ruefully. 'Then again, I _am_ the one who invited them into the military in the first place…'

"Sure, we could use the help," said Ed, opening the book on his lap back up to the page he had left on, "But keep notes on _anything_ of interest. You never know what could be useful…"

"And be sure not to stack the books up too high around Ed- we may loose him amongst them!"

"Shut up, Bastard!"

**A/N: Whew! Ok, so it ended up taking _several_ twists and turns that I hadn't originally planned. However, I hope you _really_ enjoyed it because _damn_ that was long! Not that I didn't enjoy writing it, because I did tremendously, but like I said- _damn!_ I don't know when the next chance I'll get to post will be, not to mention I still need to get the next chapter written. But just so's you know, as a bit of a hanger, the next chapter is titled 'Home Sweet Home' and it is the first chapter where we get to take a look at what's going on back with the Amestris crew- What happened to Sirius? What happened with Al? Who are the Black Ops? And who is this new colonel and his lieutenant who have taken over the office and how are they involved? Oh how the plot thickens! Till next time!**

**Now come on… I just gave you 32 pages… you can give me a review, can't you::pouts::**

** 'Ed'**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I know! I know! About damn time! I won't chat off your ear for now, but I'll have a post at the bottom. Now, after much waiting…**

**Modified Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor HP. However, I do own the original plot points and I _do_ own these characters:**

**Clockwork**

**Faithful**

**Blaze  _name changed from 'Fireburst'_**

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

'_Sigh…'_

Pat, pat, pat, pat…

'_Sigh…'_

Plop…

Sirius fell backwards onto the bed with a soft 'flump'. He had been locked in this damn cell for three days, and had already counted the paces it took to walk the length, width and perimeter of the room, the number of cracks in the ceiling and floor, the height and width of the door, and several other little things he had done in Azkaban to help keep his sanity. Granted, 'cell' was a loose term- it was more like a very bare room, like one you would expect to see in a monastery, with only the most base furniture- and compared to the cells in Azkaban it would be considered 5-star. But it was a cell none the less, and Sirius was through with being locked up. He had been unfairly locked in a cell for 12 years, was that not enough?

Plus, he was claustrophobic.

"Come on," he yelled at the door, throwing his shoe at it with a bang for the tenth time that day. "At least slip me a book or something- I can't escape with a book." And besides, if he did escape, where was he supposed to go? Sure he had been unconscious when he had first been found, but he had come to on the way to where ever he was now, and had gathered enough from the people around him that he was _no where_ near London. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was in his own world any more, because he was fairly sure he had never heard of a place called Amestris before.

All he knew for certain was that he was in some place called Amestris and had been picked up and detained by the military. When he asked why, a really cute blonde with her hair twisted up in a clip had told him that he was being detained for questioning concerning the disappearance of several military personnel. He had laughed and told them straight up that unless they wore robes and carried a wand be didn't know squat about them. He had received some strange looks and had since then seen neither hide nor hair of anyone, save the soldier who delivered him food three times a day (another star above Azkaban where there was only one meal a day).

He had just laid back down with a sigh when he heard the lock on the door turning. He raised his head enough to see the door as it opened to reveal the blonde from the other day. In her hand was a clipboard with paper and a pen.

He cracked a smile, "How kind- is that for me to draw with?"

She sent him a level look that plainly said, 'What do you think?' He snorted rolled up to a sitting position. "I would ask for you to take a seat, but…" he motioned to the bare room with his hands and shrugged helplessly.

"Actually, I prefer to stand, otherwise I would have brought a chair," she said.

"Of course," said Sirius with a knowing nod.

She sighed. It was during this moment that Sirius saw a tired and worried expression cross her face. His face fell- something was wrong with the pretty blonde. He wanted to ask, but figured that it would be impolite.

Good thing he wasn't a very polite person anyway.

"What's wrong? Got out of step in the morning march? Superior being an ass?"

Another flicker of sadness in her eyes. Something had touched a nerve.

"I wish he were… which brings me to the matter at hand. I've come down here to ask you some of those questions…"

"Look, I told you- I don't know diddly about any military personnel. If you want to know the truth, I don't even know where the hell I am. All I know is that I'm not where I was when I conked out."

"And where were you when you went unconscious?" asked the blonde, picking up her pen.

"One question first- what's your name? I'd like a name to a face… can't keep calling you 'that cute blonde'…"

She blanched a little at the straightforward compliment, but shook it off quickly. "You may call me Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Aww… no first name?" Sirius made his best puppy dog eyes at her. But apparently she was immune to it, and just turned back to the papers in her hands.

'Damn... she's hard to get. Oh well, I like a challenge…'

"Your name is Sirius Black, correct?"

He nodded. He had given his name freely when they had brought him in. And why wouldn't he? They had taken his wand and all of them had those things called guns.

"And again, where do you recall being before you went unconscious?"

"London, England."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "London England? Where is that? I don't recall hearing of a town called that in Amestris…"

"No, you don't understand- London is the city, England is the country. Haven't you ever heard of it?"

She had an inscrutable look as she listened to his explanation, not writing it down. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"There… is no country called England…"

Sirius sighed and hung his head, his fears confirmed, "Shit…"

"Care to revise your story," she asked picking her pen back up.

"No. I really was in a city called London in a country named England. But I believe you just confirmed that I am no where near there now…" he sighed as he shook his head, "I don't suppose you've ever heard of any other places like maybe the United States? France? Germany? Australia?"

Hawkeye shook her head.

"Damn… ok, I need to know where you found me and what the place looked like. Was there anyone else there with me? Any strange structures? Maybe an archway or a gate or something…?"

"A gate?" she asked apprehensively. She seemed to have another worried look in her eyes, but this time a little different. Sort of like a bad memory…

"Yeah, was there one?"

"No, but it just reminded me of something… something someone once mentioned to me…"

"Please, I can't help if you don't give me some information about how you found me," said Sirius.

"You were found amongst the ancient ruins of an underground city along with another individual," she said.

"Who?" asked Sirius apprehensively? He was worried that Bellatrix may have followed him over.

"If you are from some faraway country, you wouldn't know him. He is the younger brother to one of the military personnel that has gone missing," she said.

"Oh, so no one else came through with me?"

"Not that we know of. Now what is the last thing you remember?"

"Look," said Sirius, running his hands over his strained face. "There are some things we need to go over, but I'm not sure how well you're going to take it…"

"Try me," she said, her gaze unwavering.

Sirius sighed, "Then I'm going to say this straight- I'm a wizard."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Half an hour later, Riza was walking back into the office, flinging her clipboard onto the desk. Fuery approached her cautiously.

"Erm- Riza-"

"That was a complete waste of time. Either he's lying or he's just clueless, I'm not sure which-"

"Riza- there's-"

"The man's a chronic flirt, just like Roy, and it looks as if we can add 'certifiably insane' to his file description as well-"

"And why would that be?"

Riza spun around at the unfamiliar voice. She had been so distracted when she came in the office she had failed to notice the strange man.

And to top it all off, said strange man was occupying a certain missing General's desk.

She felt herself bristle at such an intrusion. How _dare_ he just waltz in and take up residence!

"Ehem…" she cleared her throat. But before she could get any further she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see yet another stranger, this one a striking young woman with pale skin, white blonde hair, silvery-violet eyes, and the bars of a major, who had just come in carrying a mug of coffee which she proceeded to set in front of the man at Roy's desk.

"Thank you Major Flux," he said, taking a sip of the black beverage. Riza took the moment to survey him as well. The man was tall and well built with a bronze tan, black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were watching her from across the top of the cup. He took one last sip from the steamy beverage before returning his attention to Hawkeye. "Please, have a seat. We've only just arrived, but we have much to discuss."

As upset as she was about the intrusion, she was also very curious. She nodded as she took a seat across from the desk. Looking down at it, she noticed several files spread out across it, including two personnel folders- Roy's and Edward's.

"First for introductions," he said, standing to lean across the desk and shake Hawkeye's hand. She couldn't help but notice the ridiculous amount of watches that covered the man's wrist- there had to at least be four or five on that wrist alone. She also noted two ring watches on his hands and an assortment of pocket watch chains covering his person. "My name is Colonel Chronos Deathrage and the Major here is Kasandre Flux, and we are the Clockwork and Faithful Alchemists, respectively."

'I suppose that goes a little way to explain the watch fetish,' she thought. Off to the side, Major Flux nodded her head respectfully. The light of the room reflected off of a gold pendant hanging around her neck. Closer examination proved it to be a very detailed pendant of a Star of David inside a circle with another smaller circle at the centre, and in the middle of it, a cross with what looked like a miniature hourglass at the centre. Words in a strange language were etched into the outside circle.

'What is it with alchemists and their little 'trademarks',' she couldn't help but think. Roy and his gloves, Ed and his automail (though he really couldn't help that), Armstrong and his gauntlets…

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," she said with a salute. Might as well go by the book…

"Now down to business," he said, taking his seat. Or rather, Roy's seat…

Once again she felt a bubble of indignation rise in her again.

'Was he really that replaceable? Were they all?'

"The major and I have been put in charge of the search for the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists."

"But- what?" she said, not quite grasping what he had said.

"I said we're in charge of finding-"

"So you're not here to take his place? You're trying to find him?" she asked, hopefully.

The colonel smiled, "Yes and no. I am the new officer in charge of the office, but it is only temporary. Or maybe not, depending on how the search goes…"

She nodded. It made sense; they needed a superior to take Roy's position, at least for the time being. And even better, they had sent two State Alchemists to help in the search.

"So how about we get started," he said, pulling the two personnel files towards him. "Since you appear to have been the highest ranking officer under Mustang, with the exception of Fullmetal, you would have been the one with the most contact with him, so it is you who we will confer with concerning him. How about Fullmetal? How much contact did you have with him?"

"Enough, but it would be better if you asked Alphonse, his younger brother. You might also look into contacting Winry Rockbell- his mechanic and best friend. They would be able to answer your questions concerning Ed better than anyone else."

"Very well," he said, scribbling the names down. "And what about Mustang? Anyone else close enough for us to contact?"

Riza sighed as she shook her head, "Not that I can think of. The general was a very… _private_ man…"

"I've heard he has quite a reputation amongst the ladies. Were there any of them he was close to?"

"No, he was never close to them…" _'…because he was too busy swimming in worry concerning a certain blonde haired alchemist…'_

"No one at all?" he questioned, shooting her a glance.

Again she shook her head. "No one outside his subordinates. We're without a doubt the closest to him."

"Who's the closest? The top two?"

"Well, myself for one. But the other two candidates are of no help to you…"

"Why not?" he asked casting her a curious glance, his pen hovering over the paper.

"One is Brigadier General Hughes who died some time ago. The other… is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Hmm… no, that is no help," he said, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance. He sat back and shrugged. "I guess it's up to you then. We'll be getting in touch with Mr. Elric and the Rockbell girl soon. Hopefully one of you three will be able to help." He then reached forward and pulled yet another file to him, opening it up. Inside was a picture of the man she had just been to interrogate- Sirius Black.

"So what can you tell me about our mysterious friend here? What light can he shed on the subject?"

"According to him, nothing. And personally, I'm not sure if we can trust anything he says- I think the man may be delusional."

"And why would that be Lieutenant?"

She faltered before continuing, "The man said that he was… a wizard. Not only that, but a wizard from another world."

"I suppose then that this would be his wand," said Clockwork, pulling out the stick they had found clutched in Black's hand when they had pulled him from the rubble.

"Indeed sir."

"Well, perhaps we should give the man the benefit of the doubt…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Riza asked incredulously. Was he implying that we should believe that this man was some magical world traveler?

"Look at it objectively- the man has no past, no records, is found with an ornate stick in his hand with properties that have stumped the alchemists that have taken a look at it, he saw a gate, and two alchemists are missing. At this point, I think we should keep an open mind."

Riza nodded, still not quite believing it. Magic didn't exist- right?

"I suggest you go back later and try to get a little more out of Mr. Black. Try to get him to describe his world, and take close notes. If he isn't from another world, perhaps his descriptions will give us a lead on where to look. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a mountain of paperwork on all this to fill out. I will be in contact with you soon concerning the search and if I need any questions answered concerning General Mustang."

Riza took that as her cue to leave and was standing at her desk, looking down at the paper and clipboard laying on it before it struck her-

She had never given Clockwork her interrogation report…

So how did he know Black had mentioned a gate…?

And how did Clockwork know the significance of that anyway…?

It was as she was leaving the office, pondering this mystery, that Riza overheard Havoc saying something about his sister coming into town. For some reason this tickled something at the back of her mind…

And then it clicked.

But… Roy had said to _never_ mention her… that it was too dangerous…

But things had changed. They needed help desperately, and Riza was at the end of her chain.

And _her_ chain was _much_ longer… perhaps she could go where they could not go, and find what they couldn't…

Pushing aside her hesitancies, the mystery of the unread report temporarily forgotten, Riza rushed back into the Colonel's office.

"Sir, there may be someone else, but it will be risky…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

For the rest of the week the office was on edge. Any time the door opened they would jump and salute, not daring to take the chance that _she_ would enter and catch them unaware. This of course had the added effect that everyone was actually doing their work for once.

'I should threaten to bring one of _them_ in more often,' thought Riza during one of the few moments she allowed herself to sit back and close her eyes, willing the words that seemed burned into her retinas to disappear.

And it just so happened that it was at this very moment that she felt a silent tap on her shoulder.

She sighed as she began to turn in her seat, "It's about time you're done with those papers, Hav-" she stopped as her eyes widened.

And there _she_ was, standing behind her.

She knew it was her, because other than the long hair twirled with chopsticks into a messy bun, she was a spitting image of Roy.

Only she didn't wear the typical military blues. _They_ never did. She wore a tight dress style black uniform that, had it been worn by anyone else and without the loose black plants the woman sported under it, would have made the mini-skirt supporting Roy Mustang proud. On the back of the uniform was the Amestrian crest in glittery silver, and on the front were four pockets- two breast pockets and two on the skirt area. Above the left breast pocket were lines of awards and bars signifying her missions and achievements. And hanging out of one of the bottom pockets was a black silver chain that would lead to a black silver State Alchemist pocket watch.

The uniform of a Black Ops State Alchemist.

Riza's eyes flashed over to the woman's right shoulder where on the sleeve there was a patch picturing a blue flame with red sparks. There was no doubt-

She was indeed the Blaze Alchemist-

And Roy Mustang's twin sister.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Shortly prior at the train station_-

Al took a deep breath as he stepped off the train, grinning contentedly as he walked into the crowd. Through his memories were either gone or shaky at best, he allowed his gut feelings and hunches to guide him along the streets of Central. It seemed to Al that though his mind had forgotten, his soul had not. So over the past few days he had been attempting to fine-tune his intuition perception. And it seemed to have paid off, for in about 15 minutes he was standing outside the Central military HQ.

Al fidgeted from one foot to the other, shoving his hands into his pockets distractedly. These people were the same ones that had pulled him from the rubble of the ruins only a handful of days before. And according to Winry, he had known them from before, with Brother… but for the life of him he could not remember them, nor anything else for that matter. Would they be mad? Upset? He knew they had called him back to Central to ask him questions about the disappearance of Brother and the other man- what was his name? Bronco… Shetland… Mare… Mustang? That felt right. Yes, Brother and Mr. Mustang… Anyway, they wanted to ask him questions. What would they say when they found out he was useless? He could barely remember the night of the transmutation, let alone anything after that…

With another sigh, this one much more dismal, Al walked up the front walkway and into the white stone building.

Once inside, he searched out again, letting his soul guide him. Left, right, straight, left… his feet almost seemed to move of their own accord.

'I must have walked this way a lot,' though Al, taking another corner, 'It feels almost second nature.'

Finally he felt himself stop outside a door and looked up at the plaque hanging on the outside- 'Offices of General Roy Mustang and Co.' Below it was a paper with a list of names- obviously Gen. Mustang's subordinates. He had only let his gaze glance over it until a name caught his eye-

"'Maj. Edward Elric- Full Metal Alchemist,'" Al read aloud, running a finger over the name. Then he looked down at the bottom where another name had been scribbled in. "'Alphonse Elric- Honorary 'Dog.'" His nose scrunched up at that. "Cats are a lot better…"

Finally he braved himself and pushed open the door-

"Aah!" screamed a rotund man as he fell out of his chair with a loud 'thud', the donut he had been munching on falling forgotten to the floor as well.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" said another man with dishwater blonde hair and bleached highlights at the front.

Al was about to answer when he realized they hadn't been talking to him. A woman with dark, messy hair, pail skin, and a black uniform stood beside a blonde woman in normal military attire. But instead of answering, she merely gave a smile with a salute.

Immediately the rest of the office moved to return the gesture. It was then that a door at the far side of the room opened.

"What's with all the commotion-?" the man stopped as he noticed the two new comers. As he added everything up in his mind he smiled.

"Ah… Colonel Mustang and Alphonse Elric- you made good time. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

At the mention of Al's name the rest of the office looked around wildly until they saw the small boy near the door.

"Hey! Al buddy!" said the dishwater blonde, grinning around a cigarette that was perched precariously between his lips. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Er- fine I guess…"

"You _guess_? All that hassle to get your body back and you _think_ it's fine?"

"Well, I don't really-"

"So, how does it finally feel to be back to normal?" asked a short guy with dark hair and glasses.

"Fine-"

"'Fine' again! Sheesh!"

"So how did you-"

A gun shot cracked through the air as a bullet lodged itself firmly in the middle of the gaggle that had clustered around Al. Immediately the lot of them tuck and rolled to the cover of their desks. Hawkeye gave a nod of satisfaction before holstering her gun and turning back to a shell shocked Al.

"So Al, how are you feeling, really?" she asked kindly, concern just visible under the stoic appearance.

Al gulped tepidly before answering with another small "Fine…"

She sighed as her eyebrows furrowed, examining him. She seemed to search his face and then finally his eyes, before quietly asking, "You don't remember us, do you?"

Al bent his head. Somehow, he couldn't meet those saddened eyes. "I'm sorry- I tried to tell you before. It seems that when I got my body back, I also lost all the memories after the- er- accident…"

"Accident-? Ow!" Havoc cried as Fury quietly stepped on his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Fury, not sounding very sorry at all. Havoc was about to retaliate before he saw Fury's eyes dart unobtrusively towards the main office, making Havoc remember the outsiders present in the room. Already they had given them an office secret- the previous state of their armored friend.

But the two colonels showed nothing but detached interest in what was being said- as if hearing about bodiless suites of armor suddenly getting their body back was the norm.

Then it dawned on Havoc what else Al had said, "You mean you don't remember… anything?"

Al sadly shook his head.

A sigh from behind them drew their attention back to Colonel Deathrage.

"I'm sorry to hear that Alphonse. But perhaps you will still be able to help. I won't always be able to spare the time of the military on the search, as work still needs to be done around here. So how would you like to be hired on as a temporary 'civilian advisor' in the search for your brother? All funds will come fro the military of course."

"If I can help in any way sir, I'm glad," said Al, bowing. "I just want my brother back."

"We'll see what we can do," said Colonel Deathrage, smiling kindly at the younger Elric. Then he turned his attention to the other guest with a salute. "Colonel Mustang, I've heard many great things about your work, both in alchemy and in the military. It is truly an honor."

Again she smiled, returning the salute… but still not saying a word.

"Ah there's no reason to be shy! We're all soldiers here! Well, except him," said Havoc, pointing at Al.

An uncomfortable look crossed her face and her lips pursed cutely (at least Havoc thought so). She looked around and saw a blackboard attached to a near wall. She walked over, grabbing a piece of chalk, and began to write. The sound of scraping chalk was the only sound breaking the silence. Eventually the others began to make out what she was writing:

'I'm sorry I did not inform you earlier of my condition. You see, I'm mute. I can not speak, but I can hear, so you need not worry over that. However, if I'm to be of any service, it may be prudent to acquire the services of someone who understands sign language-'

"Hey! Wait!" said Havoc, interrupting the girl's writing as she turned to him. "My sister is deaf! Has been since we were kids, so I know quite a bit of sign language. I could work as interpreter for you!"

Mustang smiled as she laid down the chalk and dusted off her hands, giving him a nod as she turned back to them. As she did she started making quick motions with her hands.

"Whoa wait, start over again," said Havoc, focusing in on her (not that he wasn't focused on her already… Roy would kill him if he knew…).

She started again, this time a little slower.

"'Thank you very much for your help. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Usually it's not too much of a problem as my job doesn't require much conversation-'" at this Havoc coughed uncomfortably in the interpretation, not trying to consider what her job must involve, "'-Again, I am sorry.:

"It's no problem, Colonel," said Colonel Deathrage.

She made a few quick movements with her hands. Jean translated.

"She says you may just call her by her Alchemist name—Blaze."

"In which case you may call me by my Alchemist title, as it is what I'm most comfortable with- Clockwork. That invitation is extended to the rest of you as well," he said, motioning to them.

'Is it just me, or is this _too_ polite…' thought Hawkeye, looking between the two officers.

"Perhaps, Blaze Alchemist, we could move this into my office. Lieutenant Havoc! If you would care to join us and interpret?" Clockwork asked, stepping on the inside of the doorway.

The two nodded and moved into the office after him.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, if you could start the paper work on Alphonse's clearance I'd be most appreciative," he called out before Faithful closed the office door.

Breda cleared his throat, "Umm… did anyone else think that was a little…"

"Odd?" finished Farman.

"He seemed polite…" said Fuery.

"A little too polite," repeated Hawkeye, this time aloud.

"Ms. Hawkeye, what would you like me to do?" asked Alphonse quietly.

Riza gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything. For now, why don't you go take this key and rest in one of the dorms? The number is 310 on the third floor, 5th door to the right of the elevator."

"You know… somehow I feel like I know that," said Al, looking at the key in his flesh hand, looking like he was trying to catch something that kept slipping away like smoke. Finally he sighed before he looked up to give her a grin. "Thanks Ms. Riza. Call me if you need anything," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know you kept the key to their dorm…"

Riza sighed. Yes, she had kept the key to their dorm on base. Typically when a soldier goes MIA or AWOL for a week or more without checking in the dorm is checked back in and the locks are changed. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt too much like giving up on them. And if she gave up on Ed, then she had to give up on Roy.

'I just hope that where ever they are, they're together. Whether they would have ever admitted it or not, the two of them made an unbeatable pair. Dangerous, temperamental, and highly immature… wherever they are I hope the landlord has property damage insurance… but a good team none the less.'

She had to believe in them. They _would _return.

Her gaze slipped to the closed office door that the Colonels and Havoc had disappeared behind.

Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later. Something new was stirring in the air…

**A/N: Holy shit… do you have any idea how hard this chapter was to write? I swear! I love my OC's, but they were _not_ working right! Still aren't, but I think I managed to salvage it. (Btw, none of them will be Mary-sues, so you need not fear. Actually, they are quite un-mary sueish… but no need to ruin the suspense, huh? ;) ) I _was_ however pleasantly surprised to see how well Riza's charrie was developing. Just so's you know, there will NOT be a crazy love triangle between Roy/Ed/Riza nor Roy/Ed/Winry. Riza and Winry are both more like sisters to the two guys. Hopefully I managed to get Al right. Damn is that kid hard to write! I guess it's because he's always seemed rather two dimensional compared to a lot of the rest of the crew, but he really is the Yin to Ed's Yang if you know what I mean. I hope to develop him a little better while still keeping him in character. He's not going to be the totally naïve kid he's often portrayed as nor will he be the 'hero' type like his brother. If you think I do something totally OOC for him, pleas let me know. I mean, little differences are one thing. But if I decide to throw him into an orgy or make him into an idiot please slap some sense into me. But please be nice about it. It's the first time for me to write him, I can only hope it turned out right.**

**IN RESPONSE TO SEVERAL REVIEWS who mention something about Ed and Roy keeping a semblance of decorum or rank-- no. No I don't think so… Ed never was terribly 'official' and only saluted 'that bastard' when he had to. As far as Ed is concerned, even if they get back to Amestris, if Al has his body back, he is no longer a dog of the military. At least that's his _current_ mindset. But besides that, he's a cheeky bastard and wants to annoy Roy as much as possible. Plus, a good portion of their interaction will involve putting them on an even footing (despite Ed's height P ), seeing each other for what they are, and in general coming to treat each other as equals.**

**And to _Shadowed Chaos_… yes, I must admit, Ed in a uniform is absolutely delicious… which is why I've already wrote that scene! (btw, you have some awesome fics on your favorites page- thanks for all the good reads! You have excellent taste!)**

**Also ON JAPANESE WORD USAGE— I'm going to straight up say it's because I prefer those words (hey, at least I'm honest!). But if it makes you feel better, here is my BS reason why—kind of like how words from any other country manage to make their way into another language completely different from it's own (take the American melt-pot for an excellent example), similar occurred in Amestris. As far as I know, Xing is supposed to be similar to the Asian countries, correct? So lets say that the words come from Xing and crossed over into the Amestrian vocab. Actually, I may work some of that into the story at some point, but we'll see how it goes.**

**And for the record- did anyone know that Riza is actually Liza? As in Elizabeth? I didn't until I was reading the manga today in my university's bookstore. Anyway, I have no intention of changing her name, so….**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the flash back to home! Now back to Hogwarts!**

… **and kisses to Roy. I MISS YOU!!!**


	7. Confrontations

A/N: Oh.My.God. I just read through the end of the fifth HP book again to see how I was doing on events in the HP world, and realized just how much I had forgotten about. So here I sit, trying to think of how to incorporate it into the story. I've already made some small changes (and some larger ones) in previous chapters. So if it's been a while since you read the previous chapters I would suggest doing so again to catch up and see where the changes were. Oh lord, I have no idea what I'm doing… ::grips head in a vice grip:: Not to mention this chapter was written under stress, so I ask you to be kind, please.

I should also note that if you haven't yet done so, it would be wise to go back and read the new bolded A/N posted at the beginning of chapter 1 and the end of chapter 2.

**IMPORTANT POLL QUESTION!! Do you think Snape should be a good guy or a bad guy? And what kind? (ex. 'evil bad guy' 'look out for myself bad guy' 'sexually harassing bad guy' 'mentor good guy' 'generic good guy' 'protective good guy' etc…) Just because a majority rules towards one kind or the other doesn't mean it will be used. I'm just looking for advice and inspiration. If you have any detailed ideas, you can pm them to me.**

_This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, ATC. It made my day to learn this story had passed into the three digits mark and I'm thrilled to know that you and several others consider my story worth reading, even though it's different from your usual selection. Hopefully I'll continue to earn your readership. _

**P.s. I don't own FMA or HP. _Please_ don't sue. It's hard enough to pay for college as it is.**

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

"Hey Roy, take a look at this."

Roy walked over from the bookshelf he stood in front of to look over Ed's shoulder, inspecting the document in Ed's hands. He leaned over where Ed was bent over the desk, placing his hands on either side of the blonde, bringing himself in close. Ed realized just how close when he felt a whisper of Roy's exhaled breath tickle the back of his neck. Immediately he froze as various parts of his brain seemed to shut down and other parts of his body came to life. This seemed also to bring back those feelings of confusion from the other night, which in turn served to piss him off.

"Hey bastard, ever hear of the term 'personal space'?"

Roy blinked and looked down, seeing just how close he had subconsciously brought himself to Edward. He was glad Ed continued to look forward as he felt the temperature rise in his cheeks. He was just about to pull away when a thought crossed his little perverted mind, leaving behind a predatory grin.

He leaned in closer and brought himself right up behind Edward, bringing his mouth right next to the haughty blonde's ear. "Well you know Edward, we left so quickly I never had a chance to run back to the office for my reading glasses. And we've spent _so_ many hours _together_ I thought we'd be at least a _little _more comfortable with each other. Like you said, we're _sooo close_…"

Roy stopped to watch the reaction to his words. He was not disappointed. A rosy blush rose in Ed's cheeks and he stammered while trying to form a comeback. Roy smirked and allowed himself a chuckle before he pulled himself back and replaced his hands on the back of Ed's chair instead. "So what have you found?"

Ed scowled and muttered something about 'perverted bastards' before he thrust the book back into Roy's hands. "Read it yourself, asshole."

Roy smirked again before turning to the book in hand.

It appeared to be a historical document. He didn't know what it was about until 2/3 through the first paragraph.

The Philosopher's Stone.

His face took on a thoughtful look as the playfulness of before was pushed aside. He was in alchemist mode now. Apparently a man named Flamel had created a Philosopher's Stone on this side of the gate as well (though it was also referred to as a 'Sorcerer's Stone'. Roy snickered at this.).

"Harry mentioned a man named Flamel to me before," said Ed. "Apparently the homunculus trap array's cross and serpent design is an alchemic symbol over here as well. Not only that, but it's this Flamel guy's own personal symbol. Coincidence?"

"Not damn likely," said Roy as he continued to rove his eyes over the parchment. "You say Potter knew of him? How?"

"He didn't say exactly. Just said it was in some research he did in his first year. The others know about it as well, because he also told me that Hermione was getting suspicious after seeing the symbol on my jacket."

"Always manage to draw attention to yourself, don't you Fullmetal?"

"Oh fuck you! How was I supposed to know two separate worlds shared the same symbol?"

"Or maybe not so separate," mumbled Roy as he continued reading. The book didn't spell out how the stone was made, but as far as he could gather human lives hadn't been involved. Not only that, but the purposes of the stone were completely different. Where as in the alchemical world the stone served as an amplifier and an exchange for the Gate, this stone was apparently used only to change common metal to gold and to extract an elixir that would supposedly give the drinker eternal life.

'The three falls of man- money, life, and power,' thought Roy with a sigh.

"Well, I'd say you need to have a talk with Potter then," said Roy, setting the book back down onto the table. "And try not to draw suspicion to yourself. It was your idea to bring them into this so it'll be your mess to clean up."

"You don't trust them, do you?" asked Ed. "Why?"

"Why should I? They're just a bunch of kids trying to put their noses where they don't belong. If they aren't careful they're going to end up burnt."

'_If you get too close to the sun, you'll only get burnt…'_

"So is that all I am to you? A kid who put his nose where it didn't belong?" asked Ed quietly, not lifting his head, his golden bangs obscuring his face.

Roy felt his heart wrench, 'Oops.'

"I didn't say that Edward. Don't put words in my mouth."

"But that's what you meant, right? Stupid kids, trying to do something to help make things better and they're going to get slapped back. Just like me. Just like Al. Right? Never mind we probably wouldn't have found half the books and documents we have without their help—"

"Fine, yes, the kids have helped. But what are you going to do when they begin to ask what their help is going towards? What then Edward? Are you willing to trust them with our story? As I understand you barely even wanted to tell Dumbledore. The man had to pry it out of you, and even then it was only half the truth…"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. But your standoffishness isn't helping our image. _When_ you talk to them it's only in clipped sentences and most of the time you ignore them completely—"

"I don't see any reason to become attached. And I would suggest the same to you."

"Well not all of us have an on/off switch for things like that, you bastard! Not all of us have hearts of ice! And not all of us can treat others like pawns in a war game!"

"Full Metal…" growled Mustang.

"See! That's just it Mustang! Five seconds ago I was Edward and now I'm 'Full Metal'. You won't even call Harry by _his _first name. To you we're just children, and we're only children as long as it suits _you_. As soon as it doesn't we're back to being your pawns! Well I'm telling you now Mustang that it's all or nothing! And I suggest that you choose wisely while _this_ 'child' goes to collect information from another 'child,' both of which have been through more shit than any real child should! It's time you wake up and realize something, but you need to figure it out for yourself or else it's pointless! I'll be in my room in three hours and you better damn well be there!" yelled Ed as he stomped out of the library, leaving a shocked General to deal with Madame Pince's fury at the loud disturbance.

Ed continued to storm down the hall, students from all years flinging themselves out of the way of the irate blonde.

'Damn it, Roy! Why do you always do this? Why do you always close yourself off and push me away? I don't understand why you can't just see _me_, recognize me…'

"_Don't put words in my mouth."_

'And it's not words I'm wanting to put there Bastard…'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"What are you reading there, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry jumped at the intrusion into his thoughts, "What?"

"I asked, 'What are you reading?'" said Ron, plunking down into a chair across from his friend.

They both glanced down to the book where the title proclaimed Portals and Gates—Are We Really Alone? Vol. 1 in large gold lettering.

"What's it about?" asked Ron.

"Portals and inter-dimensional traveling. It's pretty interesting actually…"

"Why are you studying alternate dimensions?" asked Hermione, coming around from behind his chair, "We never touched on the subject in our classes."

"It's actually the portals I'm researching. You know, for the research we're doing with Ed and Mr. Mustang on travel methods." It wasn't exactly a lie, he _was_ researching travel methods. But he still felt bad for deceiving his friends so much lately.

"Oh," said Hermione. But by her slightly pursed lips Harry could tell there was more on her mind.

"Spit it out, 'Mione," said Harry with a grin.

Ron snorted. They really did know each other too well.

"It's just… don't you find the two of them a little… odd?" asked Hermione, choosing her words carefully.

Harry's face fell. What new suspicions did his friend have? How much more would he have to lie and obscure to keep Ed's secrets?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they seem really close. Do _you_ believe that their 'co-workers' like they said?" she asked, looking at Harry as if she thought he was crazy if he said yes.

"So what if they're more than co-workers? Maybe he's a family friend or something…"

"Then why hide it? And as far as them being co-workers, look at the age difference. Ed can't be much older than us! And speaking of odd things, what about that time in the Great Hall when Ed slammed his fist on the table. There was a _dent _left there Harry. Flesh doesn't do that. No, there's more going on…" she said, her face set in a solemn frown.

"Drop it Hermione," said Harry quietly.

Both Ron and Hermione turned questioning looks on Harry. Did they just hear him right? Did Harry Potter, Mr. Suspicious-of-Everyone himself, just tell them, the Investigation Squad, to essentially keep their noses out of it?

"But Harry, we know next to nothing of these two, and any efforts we've made to get information from them has been either skillfully avoided or redirected. Isn't that just a _little_ suspicious to you?"

"Dumbledore trusts them," said Harry.

"Yeah, and we know he can make mistakes!" said Hermione.

Harry's expression turned stony as Hermione covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Yes, Dumbledore made mistakes. No one knew this better than Harry who had just recently learned this all too well.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's alright, 'Mione," said Harry with a sigh. "Just drop it…"

"But Harry-"

"I said drop it!" yelled Harry standing up and storming out the portrait. He sighed, aggravated. He knew they meant well, but he wished they would just let it be. But soon he knew that Edward would just have to trust Harry's friends, because Hermione was getting ever closer to the truth.

Harry continued walking until he reached the familiar corridor of the Room of Requirement. But strangely the door was already there. With a furrowed brow he opened the door and peaked inside. And in there…

"Edward?" asked Harry, though it was a stupid question. No one in the school looked anything like the strange otherworlder.

Ed spun around on a ledge he was sitting on, staring out a window. To Harry he looked either in deep contemplation, or like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I was just going for a walk and saw the room and wondered who it was. I can leave-"

"Nah, it's alright. I just came in here to think. I was about to go looking for you anyway," said Ed, getting up off the sill.

"Really? Why?"

"I need to ask you about something, about that research you mentioned from your first year. What exactly were you researching?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Harry suspiciously. In his experience, anyone searching out the Sorcerer's Stone was bad business.

"Mustang and I came across some documents that mentioned a substance that we're intimately familiar with. It may prove to be a connection between our two worlds. So what were you researching?"

"Nicholas Flamel," said Harry vaguely.

Edward glared, "No shit, but why? Was it for class or what?"

Harry pursed his lips, Hermione's suspicions ringing in his ears. He knew it was a little unreasonable, but right then he was just so tired of Edward's cryptic questions, answers, and half-truths, so he was being obstinate.

"Why don't you tell me what you're looking for and I'll get back to you on that, Elric."

Edward blanched. "Elric? Since when have you called me Elric? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I keep researching and covering up your story, having to lie and mislead my friends and I have yet to get a satisfactory explanation as to who exactly I'm covering up for. Just _who_ areyou and Mustang? And now you're inquiring into a very dangerous topic that's been bad news in the past. So you tell me—why do you want to know?" demanded Harry.

Ed sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Suddenly he felt really, really tired. First there was all this business with Mustang (both the fight and Ed's own conflicting emotions) and now this. He had known it was going to come up some time, but now?

Harry could see the weariness on Ed's face and felt a little bad for his outburst. But on the other hand it had needed to be said, and Harry was not going to back down.

"I'm sorry, but enough is enough. Eventually you'll need to come clean with them. Because like it or not their hitting closer to the truth with every passing day. Some day soon, you're just going to have to trust in my friends, and in me," said Harry.

"You don't understand what you're asking for," said Ed with his head bowed.

"What? You think you're the only person that's had their trust betrayed before?" asked Harry with a skeptical laugh. "I've had two teachers try to assassinate me, another try to erase my memory and leave me for dead, and another torture me. I've had the whole school turn against me four out of the last five years as well as my own best friend once. And just recently I learned that the man I trusted above all has been keeping secrets from me for years. You may have been through hell before, but don't try and act as if you're the only martyr of the world. Try being the savior."

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?" sniped Ed.

"It's only arrogant if you're proud of it," said Harry. "I'm not proud of it, but it's a fact whether _I_ like it or not. No one asked me when they labeled it to me, but I'm the one who has to deal with it, both the praise and the crucifix. So you might be a couple years older, but don't try and lecture _me_ on trust."

Ed just stood in shock. That was the most that he had heard Harry reveal about himself since the night he had come to Ed about his godfather. Sure he had learned quite a bit about his new friend from books and idle student talk, but never anything from Harry himself. And having just been lectured, he realized that Mustang hadn't been the only one to treat Harry like a kid, and Ed really was only a couple years older than him. But it had been so easy to fall into; he had just acted towards him as we would have his little brother. The two of them were so alike, both so intuitive and perceptive, but with such an obvious naïve streak.

But really, how did Harry expect Ed to explain himself? How could anyone understand Ed's story that had yet to face the Darkness…who had yet to see the Gate?

But by the look in Harry's eyes, he knew he would have to try.

"Why are you so afraid to tell them anyways?" asked Harry. "We're used to strange stuff happening. And I can promise that they won't go telling the school. Secrets are one thing we know well. Besides, it can't be _that_ bad…"

"Have you ever heard of looking into the abyss and having it stare right back at you?" asked Ed quietly. Harry stood silent, the look on Ed's face finally causing him to rethink whether he really wanted to know the answers to his questions or not. But mutely he nodded to Ed's question.

"Well let me tell you, it doesn't just stare—it bites. It rips you piece by piece, nerve by nerve. You're right Harry, I _have_ been through Hell before. Four times in fact. And each time I've lost either someone or something important to me. You want to know why I don't tell the others? This is why," said Ed, pulling up the right sleeve of his shirt and his left pants leg. And though both had an illusion over them, Harry thought he could see a glimmer of metal through it. Then it struck him—Ed's leg was automail as well. "I'm a Sinner and this is the cost of my Sin. I've spent the better part of five years trying to redeem myself just a little and return what my brother lost because of my stupidity. So yes, my story is a touchy subject, one I don't divulge to just anyone. And frankly Harry, no one here has earned the right to hear it, not yet. Besides, the less you all know, the less you'd have to try and lie about if someone questioned you about us. But if you need to know who we are and why I'm asking you about Flamel, then I'll tell you.

"My name is Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and I am—or was—a Major in my country's military. I joined the military as a State Alchemist when I was twelve in order to have access to their research funds and the military library where classified research and documents are kept. I did this, as I've said, to return what my younger brother lost because of the mistake that cost me my own limbs. During our research, we came across mentions of a legendary material that could make it possible. We knew it as the Philosopher's Stone, but you may be more familiar with the term 'Sorcerer's Stone.'

"Roy Mustang was my commanding officer and a Colonel for most of my stint in the military before his promotion to General shortly before our trip here. He's a State Alchemist as well and his title is the Flame Alchemist. He is also the one who gave my brother Al and I most of our tips on our search for the stone. Sometimes they were useful, most of the time they weren't. And almost always there was some alternative motive for sending us in that direction- aka his dirty work. But he also looked out for us as best he could, seeing as between my brother and I, we always seemed to attract any available trouble in the general area.

"For five years my brother and I searched for that stone. Consequently, we're the closest thing to experts as you can get on the substance. And when we finally found it, the thing was more a damnation than a blessing. But you know what—the damn thing existed. And it worked.

"Our worlds were meant to be separate. Otherwise why would such a brutal thing as the Gate exist to keep them apart? But somehow these things—the Flamel symbol, alchemy, and the Philosopher's Stone—exist in both worlds. Like I said before, I don't believe in coincidence. There has to be a connection between them all, and just maybe if we can find the connection, find how such things traveled from one world to the other, then Mustang and I can find a way home.

Do you understand now?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. It explained a lot about the two; they were so close because they had indeed worked together, and to some degree apparently watched over each other; Ed and Roy's fighting experience came from serving in the military ('No wonder for the 'them or us' mentality' back at the Ministry.'); and most important, at least for now, was why with all the secrecy and his interest in the stone. He was a little shameful now that he had his explanation. Because really, how many times had he wished that his own story was a closely kept secret rather than the gossip of the wizarding world?

Harry sighed, "Look, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. I understand why you'd be paranoid," said Ed scratching the back of his head absently. "But can we drop it? I know I'll need to tell them something eventually, I'm just… not ready yet, ok?"

"Alright," said Harry. Then he took a seat in a chair at a nearby table. "But in the meantime, what do you want to know about the Sorcerer's Stone? I know a little bit, but I don't know if I can tell you anything more than you probably already know. Dumbledore would be better to ask since he helped work on it, but it may draw a little more attention than you want right now…"

"The thing is that though they sound similar enough to be linked, they also have fundamental differences in their uses. So anything you can give me would be great."

"Alright, I guess I'll just go ahead and tell you the whole story. You'll need to know some of it if you're going to be around for a while anyway.

"How much do you know about Voldemort?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Roy leaned into the cool stone of the wall as he stared out across the vast grounds of Hogwarts School. It still floored him that he was really here in this place of castles and magic. But right then that was the last thing on his mind. He cocked his head back onto the wall, closing his eyes, trying his damnedest to not think of anything at all.

Funny enough, he kept seeing these flashes of gold and it never failed to draw his mind back out and toward the subject of his discontent.

"_So is that all I am to you? A kid who put his nose where it didn't belong?"_

"Damn it," cursed Roy under his breath as he knocked his head against the wall behind him.

"I've been told that doing that isn't good for your health," said a voice behind him.

Roy jumped and turned to find Dumbledore a few feet away leaning up against another nearby wall, looking at him in an amused manner. He must have snuck in at some point without Roy noticing.

'How does he do that…' Roy thought.

But aloud he asked, "What are you doing here headmaster?"

"Oh please, call me Albus. You're not exactly a student here, so no need for the formalities. As for why I'm here… why are _you_ here?"

Roy sighed as he turned back towards the battlements and the grounds beyond them.

"_It's time you wake up and realize something, but you need to figure it out for yourself or else it's pointless!"_

"Trying to find out… what I did wrong," said Roy.

"Ahhh… yes, man's eternal struggle… a struggle usually initiated by the women in his life," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Roy snorted. Not only was it so true (as proven by his rather frequent relationship changes), but the man had also inadvertently called Edward a woman. He'd have to remember that for later…

"Yeah, but not this time…" said Roy.

"Care to talk about it?" asked Albus.

Roy was quiet for a moment. He wasn't used to talking about personal things with other people. In fact he never did, not since Maes had died.

'Ah, what the hell…'

"Fullmetal and I were researching in the library—"

"Fullmetal?" asked Albus.

"Edward. Full Metal is his second name, given to him after he became a State Alchemist.

Mine is Flame. Typically it's in reference to a characteristic of either the alchemist or his brand of alchemy."

"I see, do continue."

"As I said, we were researching when we got into a… misunderstanding."

"How so?" asked Albus, watching Roy carefully.

Roy felt a slight tingle in his conscious but shook it off as his imagination.

"I'm not sure if you know, but Mr. Potter and his friends have been helping us with our research. Of course, only Potter knows what they're really researching all this for, and I was against the idea from the beginning. Don't want to get anymore people involved than necessary…"

"And you don't want to become attached either," Albus said, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Roy narrowed his eyes at the older man. Had he heard their fight in the library or was he just that good? He figured this must be how Ed felt when he had to come in and give his reports.

"Yes, that too. I expressed as much, how I didn't think it was smart to trust kids to get involved in matters, and he took it the wrong way. Thought I was talking about he and his little brother as well."

"Were you?"

"No! Well, not really…" said Roy, trailing off.

"Hmm… I think I see…" said Albus with a smile.

"What? See what?" asked Roy.

"Do you remember what the hardest thing was about growing up? About making that leap from child to adolescent to adult?" asked Dumbledore.

"What _wasn't_ hard," said Roy with an annoyed sigh. "Having to get a job, which in my case ended up meaning joining the military; having to learn to take responsibility for my own actions and their consequences, something I battled for a long time, especially during the war, and still do occasionally. Having to try so hard to prove myself and earn trust, equality and recognition—" Roy stopped.

Albus smiled his enigmatic smile and turned to leave, clasping Roy on the shoulder as he passed. "I believe you have found your answer. What you do with it from here is up to you," he said as left Roy to his thoughts.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So the stone was destroyed? Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"I didn't actually see it done, I can only trust that Dumbledore told me the truth," said Harry.

"And you have no idea what was used to make it?"

"Like I said, I just know what happened to it during my first year and some of what it can be used for. They didn't exactly have much information on it in the library, at least in the non-restricted section…"

"You mean there's a restricted section in the library?" asked Ed, his interest piqued.

"Yes, but I can't help you out there. Students aren't allowed books from there without a teacher's written permission, and then it's only on a specific title, no browsing."

"Well, I'm not exactly a student now am I?" said Edward with a grin.

"You'll still have to get passed Madame Pince," pointed out Harry.

"But she'll be looking for people to get by her with magic. And there are other ways around obstacles besides magic," said Ed, his grin taking on a most mischievous tint.

Harry's eyebrow quirked, but he grinned as well. He glanced down at his watch and blanched. "Wow, we've been talking for about three hours, it's almost dinner—"

"Three hours?" asked Ed jumping. "Shit! I told that bastard I'd be back at our rooms in three hours! Damnit! He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"Hey Ed! About all that stuff I said, I'm sorry—"

"Nah, don't worry about it," said Ed with a wave of his hand. "Actually, I should probably be apologizing to you. I'm sorry if I've been treating you like a kid or anything. It's just… I'm used to my little brother, you know? I guess I just…" he trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"You were treating me like a little brother…?" asked Harry quietly.

"Like I said, I'm sorry—"

"No, it's alright," said Harry in a dazed state. He'd never had someone like a big brother before. Sure he had the Weasleys, but he rarely saw the older boys and even when he did he wasn't particularly involved with them. And the twins were more like friends than brothers to him. Again, like so many times in the past, he wondered what it would it would be like…

Ed noticed the wistful look on Harry's face and it dawned on him just how alone Harry was. Even after his mother had died he had had Al, but Harry had no one growing up. And from what he had heard about his relatives, he would count them as Harry's family as much as he considered that bastard Hohenheim his father. He hadn't taken Al's existence for granted since the transmutation, but he'd also almost never had to go a day without him there to lean on. At least, not until now…

No one should have to face their burdens alone. Harry had been such a help to he and Roy's search, even taking on his friends doubt and questions on their behalf. Perhaps, just maybe, they could help each other… Equivalent Exchange.

"Listen," said Ed, coming to stand next to Harry. "I realize we may not know each other that well, at least not yet. But if you ever need something or just someone, let me know, ok? I may not be _that_ much older, but I've seen a lot. More than most have, in fact. And for that matter, so has Roy. And bastard though he may be, he's also damn smart and has faced his own fair share of demons. So even if you're not comfortable talking to your friends yet, there's no reason you should have to go it alone."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If this was what it was like to have an older brother, it was… nice. Sure, there were things they didn't know about each other, secrets that each just wasn't quite ready to talk about. But maybe with time…

"I gotta go. The bastard's going to give me hell as it is…" said Ed, walking towards the door.

"Hey Ed," called Harry.

Ed turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Edward smiled, "That's what a big brother's for." Then he walked on out.

"I wouldn't say _big_ brother…" muttered Harry.

"I HEARD THAT!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Roy sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace where the flames crackled merrily, his mind wandering around through the conversation between Dumbledore and himself up on the battlements. Really, that man was just too… _knowing_ for his own good. Idly, he wondered what it would have been like to put Dumbledore and Hughes in the same room together. He soon abandoned that train of thought for fear of psychological scarring.

Speaking of Hughes… Roy looked down at the photograph in his hand. It was something that he always kept on him, at least since Hughes' funeral. It was a picture from when they had just joined he military, still full of hope and ideals about the army they had joined. All too quickly, those ideals had been squashed by corrupt officials and brutal commanders. But by the time they had realized it, it was all too late. All they could do was climb the corporate ladder to try and improve not only their own lot but that of as many as possible of those who followed under them. It had been a hard road, but they had moved upward, earning respect and recognition along the way. Just as Edward was trying to do now.

He sighed nervously. He'd spent the better part of two hours pacing this room, trying to figure out how best to approach the situation. Finally he had settled on a plain, direct approach. Edward wanted to be treated like an adult, then so be it…

But Ed was 20 minutes late.

Roy rolled his eyes. Typical… bitch him out and leave an ultimatum, then show up late. But really, he hadn't expected anything less. That was just… Ed.

Unfortunately, Roy's bladder wasn't quite so understanding. So he rose and moved off towards the bathroom to relieve himself, setting the picture down on the mantle as he passed.

It was then that Ed came into the rooms, his mouth open to deliver a scathing remark. But he quickly took note of the room—no Roy.

Ed blinked. Then he started to get pissed—how _dare_ that bastard stand him up! Wait… he did _not_ just think that… But then from the direction of the restroom he heard a door close.

'Ahh… I'll just wait out here then…' thought Ed, waking over towards the fire burning in the hearth. Sujmmer though it may be, it was still considerably cooler here than it was in Amestris at this time of year, and both he and Roy were having to adapt to the strange new climate that seemed to consist of two states—sunny and cool or rainy and cold. Coming from a country that was half desert, it was quite a shock to their natural stasis.

He was just about to turn his back towards the flames when something on the mantle caught his eye. He took a step closer and picked the small object up. When he saw what it was he felt a knot come up in his throat. It was an old picture, its sides long since scuffed and torn, but the two faces were unmistakable, despite the changes brought with age. Grinning up at him were a much younger Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang. His eyes glanced over his old friend Hughes in sadness and regret, but his gaze lingered most over Roy. Though age had been kind to Roy and he was just as if not more handsome now as he was then (not that he was that old anyway, Ed allowed, though he would never say it to the bastard's face), there were definitely more scars and worry lines than there were back in his enlisted days.

Enlisted—it had shocked Ed to no end to learn that the Colonel hadn't always been a State Alchemist. That he in fact had to apply twice because the first time he hadn't passed the written exam. Roy had told him about it once. How he had gone in cock-sure and ready to take the world on and had it slammed right back at him. Much humbled, he had been sure to take the suggestion to branch out and study to heart the next time around. So though his genius was centred around one branch of alchemy and one rarely saw the man use anything other than his trademark flames, Ed happened to now for a fact Roy was well read in just about every area of alchemy—thus why he was chosen as one of the alchemists to oversee the exams.

Roy knew what it took to pass those exams. The dedication, work, and drive to improve and break one's own limits in order to outstrip the considerable competition. He knew what it was to have degradation and underestimation dog your heels while you try and earn respect and a place in the fold. To live with stigma and a reputation that tends to inhibit more than help.

'If only you could just see…'

"Edward," said a soft voice from behind him.

Ed would have spun around had he not suddenly realized just how close behind him Roy was standing for the second time that day. So instead he settled for turning to look over his shoulder.

Roy's breath caught in his chest. As Ed turned his head the fire light glinted off his gold-spun hair and his similarly golden cat-like eyes sparkled as shadows danced across his face, highlighting high cheekbones and slightly delicate features. All thought of short jokes, reprimands or the 'adult speech' he had been preparing for the last hour died on his lips. In fact, all thoughts seemed to fade other than one he had been wrestling with for the better part of the last three hours. And as he stared into eyes that had seen much more than they should have, and saw hands clutching a photo that had done more in seven years than many men do in a lifetime, as he saw in an instant both the childlike face he remembered from the past and the striking features that in the near future would turn Ed from fair child to a ravishing adult, he knew his answer.

At sometime when he hadn't been watching, Edward Elric had grown up. With that acceptance he felt something he had been trying so vehemently to deny slowly stir as more of his inner walls began to melt. Ed had been doing that for some time, Roy realized. One by one tearing down his walls until Roy hardly recognized himself.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be upset.

Roy reach out and turned Edward around, cupping his face in his hand as he gazed at the face of the one who so easily tore down walls and boundaries meant to keep him strong and focused. The one who had stomped defiantly into Roy's life, questioned him on principle, warped his priorities, upset the balance of power time and time again, forced him to alter her goals, and raised the stakes higher than any had ever dared…

The one who had forced himself into Roy's life, and at some point, his heart.

He glanced down and saw Hughes' face grinning up knowingly from the photo Ed held. 'You probably saw all this coming, didn't you, asshole?' he thought affectionately before he looked back up at Ed.

Ed stood still, his breathing becoming labored. What was Roy doing? Why was he staring at him like that? _Why was he touching his cheek so softly?_

"Edward… you were right."

Ed blinked. What was that?

"What?" asked Ed uncertainly.

"I said you were right. You're not a child anymore. But you were also wrong, because I can honestly say without a doubt that you haven't been a mere pawn for a long time, if ever. For pawns are controllable, something you have never allowed yourself to be. You've always been _much_ more than a pawn…"

"Roy…" said Ed quietly. This was all so strange… but not unpleasant, he found.

For a moment all they could do was stare at each other, unsure of what to say. But eventually Roy lowered his hand, much to Ed's disappointment. But as he did, Roy smiled. And not the Bastard Smirk, a true smile… and Ed found himself staring at the face of before, thought to belong only to memory and pictures.

Then Roy put out his left hand.

Ed looked at it confused.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, perhaps we can try it again. This time not as superior and subordinate…

But as equals."

While on the inside Ed rejoiced, on the outside he smiled as he took Roy hand with his own and they shook, each lingering on the contact.

It was a start.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RIIII—!_

"Hello?" asked a very groggy Lieutenant Hawkeye into the telephone, glancing at the clock as she did. It was two a.m.

"Hawkeye, you awake?"

"Jean Havoc you better have a _very_ damn good reason to be calling me at this hour or I swear to god I'll get out the 30/30 gauge…"

"Umm… no need for that. It's important. It's about the General…"

Immediately Hawkeye sat up, wide awake. "Has he been found?"

"No, and he won't be…"

"What?" Hawkeye asked, confused.

"That's what I called about. It's about Clockwork and the search for the General."

"Wait, is this line secure?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yeah, that's why we had to wait until so late. Feury had to jack the phone lines in this part of the building, so we waiting until everything was clear."

"Alright, continue."

"You know how earlier I had to go in to play translator for the Chief's sister, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I might not be an Intel officer, but that was the most thinly coded conversation I've ever heard."

"How do you mean?"

"At first they started out with the usual pleasantries and condolences and general bullshit talk. But eventually they came around to the topic of the search for the bosses. He started out saying how relieved he was that she was willing to help and that her 'services' may be required. I still want to know exactly what he meant by that…"

"Continue, Havoc," said Hawkeye, annoyed. Trust Havoc to take something the worst way possible…

"Anyway, she asked what he would like her to do to help, and whether he wanted her to help Alphonse in his searches. He said to just 'keep an ear open and your eyes closed.'"

Hawkeye stopped mid-movement. That sounded as if…

"And when she asked when a rescue search would be sent out, he said, 'What rescue search?'"

"He's not trying to find them," she said, her voice cold. But it made no sense. If he wasn't really looking for them, then why pay for Alphonse to go out and search?

'Keep your ears open and your eyes closed…'

Not looking…

Listening…

Searching…

Not finding…

Listening… listening within the ranks… black ops…

Assassins…

Assassinations…

_Treason…_

"Oh my god," said Riza.

"What?" asked worried Havoc.

"They plan to scapegoat Roy, despite the evidence against the ex-Fuhrer. They plan to charge him with treason… or something worse…"

"And that's why he's not looking…" said an awed Havoc. He hadn't thought of that… "He did say that 'capturing them is not our highest priority,' I didn't even think of his wording at the time, I just thought he was being an ass to Roy's sister…"

"So he's searching for who _is_ trying to find Roy, for whatever reason, but not find him himself. I'm guessing he's sending Al out as a decoy to keep attention out there on an outward search instead of closer to home… but that would mean that he's not expecting Al to really find them… but how would he know whether or not they're still out there or not…?" said Riza

"…_a wizard from another world."_

"_Well, perhaps we should give the man the benefit of the doubt… he saw a gate…get him to describe his world, and take close notes…"_

…_never given Clockwork her interrogation report…_

…_how did he know Black had mentioned a gate…?_

_And how did Clockwork know the significance…?_

_Magic…_

"I think we need to have another discussion with Mr. Black. Time to find out about this otherworld and 'magic'…"

_But what did Clockwork know? And how…?_

A/N::cackles evilly:: My, my, what a cliffie I left you… I originally was going to stop after Ed and Roy's 'talk' but the temptation to end with that little creature above was just too tempting. So what _is _Clockwork up to? And HA! _You_ thought Roy and Ed were gonna kiss, didn't ya? Tut, tut… relationships aren't built over night, they still have a ways to go. Lord I'm tired, but I think I'm happy with how this turned out. It took some detours and made some points that I wasn't expecting, (and that cliffie was a bitch to write) but I think it turned out pretty good. What do you all think? I know, definitely not worth the months between posts, but I'm in college now and I'm not exactly doing the best, so give me a break. Hopefully it was up to standard at least. Ended up 19 pages long if it's any consolation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, now tell me what you think!

**_NEWS FLASH!!!_** I now have a myspace! If anyone wants to look me up on there, feel free to. It has all my info and I will probably write stuff up on my blog as well as keep an update on the progress of my stories. So if you want to try and harass me directly to update, try and catch sneak peaks, or just wanna chat up a fellow writer, come and check me out. Also, I have a playlist up on my profile where you can listen to the songs that either a) relate to Arches and Gates, b) fma in general (I have some of the songs from the anime up), or c) songs I've found from other fics or vids that I think relate well to fma in one way or another. And if anyone is a fan of Nike Femme's fic 'Full Circle' (If you like beautifully written RoyEd you will _love_ it. It's better written than some published books.) you can find the songs that she used in her fic there as well as a pic with a quote from her story in my pictures. Again, feel free to stop by any time just to message me, add on a friend, ask me questions, enjoy my playlist (which will probably continue to grow), or whatever. You can find the URL in my profile.


End file.
